The Book of What Ifs
by Mapl3 Syrup
Summary: ...What if Brightpaw died instead of Swift paw? What if Firestar was a she-cat? What if Cinderpelt didn't get hit by the monster, or Thistleclaw became deputy instead of Bluefur? What if Dovewing and Tigerheart ran away? What if... - Join me, the totally not-famous Syrup, as I explore these possibilities in one-shot after one-shot. (Warning! Includes sporadic updates.)
1. -Swift Paw Survived, Not Brightpaw?

**A/N: So... here goes nothing. Y'all get the idea, this is a series of one-shots highlighting different what-if possibilities, so on, so forth.**

 **Today I'm trying if Swiftpaw survived instead of Brightpaw.**

* * *

 **What If Swiftpaw Survived Instead of Brightpaw?**

 **. . .**

 _ **Brightpaw's POV**_

 _ **"The Battle"**_

 _I guess it's my fault I didn't see common sense. Of course chasing after some unseen, unknown enemy was a terrible idea, and of course I decided to join Swiftpaw in his dangerous quest. It wasn't like I had known what was going to happen. And Bluestar should have made us warriors alongside Cloudtail! But... in the end, I guess there was really no one else to blame but myself for agreeing. For following._

"Come on, it's now or never," Swiftpaw said, looking back at me from the shadows outside the elders' den. "Are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming," I declared, picking up my pace to stand next to the black-and-white tom.

Swiftpaw nodded. "Good. Remember, after tonight Bluestar has _got_ to make us warriors!"

He had to be right, and I knew it. We were doing a quest - a heroic quest braving the unknown - for the good of our Clan, like the best of warriors would do! There was no room for doubt about this. After tonight, we'd be preparing for _our_ warrior vigils. We already deserved to be warriors like Cloudpaw, but when we told the Clan what was lurking at Snakerocks, it would be clearer than ever.

"I know a secret way out of camp. It's in the ferns behind this den," Swiftpaw told me. He had already explained this to me before, but I figured he was just trying to be a good leader since this was Swiftpaw's plan, after all.

He ducked behind the den and I followed, just a few pawsteps behind him at all times.

Before I knew it, we had pushed through the ferns and had started leaping up the ravine to the forest floor. It was a cold night, with a light wind that sliced through my ginger-and-white fur and chilled me to the bone.

I shivered, fluffing up my coat and hunching my shoulders.

"Okay, so now all we have to do is get to Snakerocks and figure out what's there!" Swiftpaw mewed, pausing his gait until we were shoulder-to-shoulder. He brushed his coat against mine, explaining with, "So we don't freeze."

Then, a moment later, he had shot off into the woods.

Without a second to spare I hared after him. Like his name suggested, Swiftpaw was fast - but I sought the warmth of his pelt and feared being alone in the night enough that I was running alongside him again in no time.

Swiftpaw ran quickly, efficiently, hopping over fallen logs and pushing through clumps of fern. He never wavered from his path, even when I doubted our abilities to pass the next obstacle. It was as if Swiftpaw's life depended on reaching Snakerocks as soon as possible, as if there was nothing more important to him than driving out the mysterious inhabitants and earning his warrior name.

I pondered this. I wondered, and I ran. I ran till I didn't think I could run no more, till I was certain my paws would drop off, but Swiftpaw was still there, still weaving through the trees, so I didn't stop. I couldn't.

It was only when I became aware of an unfamiliar scent - a strange one, dark and foreboding, that I dared slow down.

"Swiftpaw!" I hissed. "Swiftpaw, be careful!"

But the black-and-white tom didn't seem to care. He jumped over yet another downed tree so that he was just tail-lengths from the caves, stopping only to yowl back, "Don't worry! There's nothing here!"

It was as if his call was a signal.

A huge beast, made of shadows, flew out of the cave, and lunged for Swiftpaw's throat. He just barely twisted in time, his eyes fixed on my own as if drawing strength and speed from my terrified orbs.

The dog landed roughly on the ground, larger than any housepet I'd seen with my mentor, Whitestorm, with teeth that seemed to glisten even without much, if any, moonlight. As the dog realized it hadn't quite gotten Swiftpaw, it started another leap - this time for me.

I was too scared to do anything but stand there.

Slavering jaws fasted around my throat, shaking me like I had triumphantly done so to my own first catch. In that moment, I figured that this, this absolute terror, was how prey must feel - the fright of prey as its hunter's jaws fasten around them.

I would have died then, frozen still and at the nonexistent mercy of the dog, if Swiftpaw hadn't thrown himself, screeching, at the terrible beast. His yowls brought me back to life and suddenly I was thrashing viciously, my claws swiping at the dog's massive chest in vain.

Suddenly, I fell to the ground.

The dog pulled back, recalculating his attacks, and Swiftpaw raced to my side.

"Brightpaw!" he breathed, wide-eyed. "Are you okay? Don't worry, it's just one dog, we can drive him off and we'll be warriors. Just remember, we're going to be fine and we're going to be warriors."

I gave a tiny nod and rose, shaking, to my paws.

For a few moments, there was hope.

But then, as Swiftpaw and I rolled to the side and slashed our claws at the dog's side... Well, _that_ was when things got bad.

At least six more dogs were bounding across the clearing towards us, all of them four times our size of bigger. They were growling so loud that the earth seemed to shake under my paws and all I could think was that we were doomed.

" _Pack, pack,"_ they snarled. " _Kill, kill._ "

When they reached us, everything turned into a whirl of claws, paws, and jaws, all three articles flashing and whirling. I lashed out at everything I could, dodged all the attacks I saw coming, yowled every time a dog got me. I could still hear Swiftpaw fighting like all of LionClan beside me as he spit and hissed and howled in rage and defiance.

I didn't know what I was doing anymore. It was like my body was listening to someone else and I was just a ghost of my past self, watching but doing nothing.

Then everything turned upside down and the air was knocked out of me. All I could see was dust, and as that cleared, legs and blood became clear. I couldn't move anymore, couldn't do anything but succumb to sheer exhaustion as the dogs battered my body around, knowing that I, the prize, was theirs.

At one point, I noticed Swiftpaw break away from the pack and, in desperation, fly towards a tree. The dogs tried to knock him down again, but Swiftpaw made it to safety just in time and the large, heavy dogs were unable to follow.

Enraged, they turned their fury on me.

It wasn't long before the world went dark and I knew my life was slipping away.

 **. . .**

 _ **Swiftpaw's POV**_

 _ **"A Cruel World"**_

 _If I had known Brightpaw would have died, I wouldn't have done it. I wouldn't have even suggested the stupid Snakerocks raid. I blamed myself for her death, for climbing that tree and leaving her to the dogs when my desperation took control. I wasn't much better off, of course - with most of my tail chewed off and one forepaw permanently twisted, alongside broken ribs and other various wounds. I was made a warrior - but it was not like anything I had imagined my warrior ceremony would be._

Slowly, I became aware of aches and pains all over my body. My tail seemed to be on fire and one forepaw screamed in agony, but exhaustion tugged at my eyelids. I was unable to truly comprehend the pain, just the fact I was seemingly alive.

My eyes opened of their own accord.

 _Where am I?_ I wondered. My head spun as I took in my surroundings.

"Twistedfoot? Twistedfoot, you're awake!"

Cinderpelt's voice jolted me. Suddenly, everything became crystal clear.

Brightpaw. The dogs. Brightpaw. The tree. Brightpaw. The medicine den. _Brightpaw_.

The lame medicine cat hobbled over to me, her eyes wide and concerned. "How do you feel? You've been asleep for three days!"

"I-where's Brightpaw?" I croaked, searching the medicine den for my companion. "She's okay, right?"

Cinderpelt's sympathetic gaze told me all I needed to know. "I'm sorry, Twistedfoot... She was already dead by the time we found you."

The whole world seemed to sway and collapse around me. She was _dead_? No, that couldn't be! Surely this was all a dream, and soon enough I'd wake up and Brightpaw and I would just be in our nests in the apprentice den. I'd tell the other apprentices about my silly dream of sneaking out to Snakerocks to earn our warrior names and we'd all laugh about how stupid it was, and everything would be fine. Brightpaw would be alive.

Deciding it was just a dream like I'd proposed, - it had to be - I realized what Cinderpelt was calling me.

"Twistedfoot?" I said simply, dumbfounded.

Cinderpelt winced. "After we found you and brought you back to camp... well, we thought you would die, too. Bluestar gave you your warrior name - Twistedfoot, because of your paw."

I looked down at the paw that had been throbbing, only to see it was twisted backwards and heavily gnawed. Shocked, I just swung my gaze back to the medicine cat.

"Twistedfoot," I repeated.

Looking desperate to lighten the mood, - like _she_ knew what true desperation was - Cinderpelt tossed me a joyless smile. "Well, she couldn't do Halftail, could she?"

"Yeah," I mewed, not knowing what else to say.

Closing my eyes, I focused on the only thing that mattered - waking up in the real world, where Brightpaw wasn't dead and everything was fine - and shut my eyes tight.

Cinderpelt didn't say another word.

 **. . .**

 ** _Cinderpelt's POV_**

 ** _"Soulless"_**

 _It was hard to watch. As the days passed, Twistedfoot's haunted look never gave, and soon I felt myself being sucked into his constant gloom. The young tom seemed not to care for anything - no outrage at his terrible name, no delight at Bramblekit and Tawnykit's apprentice ceremonies. Just devastation that Brightpaw was dead. Ashpaw and Thornpaw, despite his grief for his sister, visited him often in the first few days. But soon, Twistedfoot's depressed attitude drove even his closest friends away, and I was left alone to try and heal the tom's physical and mental wounds by myself._

"I'm not hungry," Twistedfoot muttered.

I sighed, knowing that pressing him wouldn't get me anywhere. Tucking the rabbit closer to Twistedfoot's nest, I let him be, instead slipping out of my den. Fireheart spotted me and padded over, his green eyes wide and searching.

"How is he?" Fireheart asked.

"Let's see, he refuses to eat, to drink, or to be anything but depressed," I listed, upset with myself and Twistedfoot. "It's like his soul died with Brightpaw."

Fireheart rested his tail tip against my flank. "You're doing your best," he said. "Maybe he just needs some time to recover."

"He's _had_ time," I pointed out. "It doesn't seem to be doing him any good."

Sighing, I let Fireheart lead me over to the fresh-kill pile. He selected two voles, passing me one and insisting I got something to eat. I did, and so did he. We nibbled at our meals in silence, with me trying to feed myself hope instead of vole with empty promises and helpless declarations of Twistedfoot making a miraculous recovery and Fireheart doing something of his own.

"Do you call him Twistedfoot?"

"What?" Startled, I jerked my head over to face the ginger tom. "Y-yeah... It's his name now, whether we like it or not."

Fireheart narrowed his eyes. "Then don't. He needs to be called Swiftpaw. That is a name of good times, a name that he is proud of and thinks of as his own. Surely, with all this commotion and Brightpaw's death, calling him Twistedfoot simply distances him from the real world?"

I nodded slowly. "That makes sense."

My companion copied the gesture.

"And maybe if we let him sleep in the apprentice den," I added somewhat hesitantly. "His wounds are good enough that he doesn't need me hovering over him all the time. Being in his own den would be, well, familiar."

Fireheart twitched one ear. "Right! Let him be around his friends more often. Let him see the Clan is still going, that Brightpaw's death isn't the only thing in the world that matters."

And for the first time in days, Fireheart brought me hope that I myself could not summon. I found Ashpaw and Thornpaw and told them what was happening, asking for them to just try and make the apprentice den a positive place to be. To not let Twiste- _Swiftpaw_ be alone with his dark thoughts and to surround him with the hustle and bustle, the joys and delights of an apprentice's life.

Everything was ready by the end of the day. I padded into my den and roused Swiftpaw, noting that the rabbit hadn't been touched. My hope wavered, but stood strong.

"Swiftpaw, get on your paws," I ordered, not missing the tiny twitch of one ear at the sound of his old name.

"Why?" he muttered, not looking at me.

Grabbing his scruff, I tugged the black-and-white tom to his feet. He stood on three paws, his twisted one in the air, but kept his balance. I nudged him towards the entrance, harder and harder until Swiftpaw was forced to move if he didn't want to fall over. Together, we hobbled across the camp to the apprentice den where Ashpaw and Thornpaw were waiting inside.

I knew this was the right thing to do as Ashpaw, laughing at some joke Thornpaw had told, waved Swiftpaw over and started telling him about some hunting expedition that landed him in a pile of brambles earlier that day.

With any luck, Swiftpaw would soon be on his feet on his own accord.

 **. . .**

 _ **Firestar's POV**_

 _ **"A Warrior's Name"**_

 _StarClan must have been on our side, for under our new plan Swiftpaw slowly lightened and returned to his normal self. Though hard times came as we discovered the dog pack and Bluestar's death, good things had also come - with Ashpaw and Thornpaw's help, Swiftpaw had learned to accommodate his twisted paw and lost tail and was constantly hunting and sparring with his friends. Renaming him and making him a true warrior was the least I could do for the tom._

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and for that, I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn," I began, turning to the apprentice. "Thornpaw, do you promise to protect and defend your Clan at all times, even at the cost of your life?"

Thornpaw looked me in the eyes, gaze full to the brim with fierce determination. "I do."

"Then from now on, you shall be known as Thornclaw. StarClan honors your loyalty and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan," I finished, resting my muzzle on the new warrior's shoulder as he licked my shoulder respectfully in return.

I hoped he understood why I used loyalty and determination despite how simple and common they seemed to be. Loyalty, for he never gave up on Swiftpaw, and determination, for he kept going, kept training the tom until he was as capable as any warrior. Ashpaw would probably have the same values mentioned in his own warrior ceremony, I figured.

As ThunderClan finished calling out Thornclaw's new name, I raised my tail for silence.

The noise died down, my cats looking up at me with surprise. Clearly, there was nothing else to be mentioned... right?

"Before you all return to your duties, there is something more that I'd like to say," I started confidently. "First off, I want to honor the apprentice who should have been here, receiving her warrior name alongside her brother, Thornclaw. You all know how Brightpaw met her death trying to hunt down the dog pack who threatened us. Her Clan will always remember that."

A murmur of agreement rose my Clan, grief dampening every face for a heartbeat as they remembered the bright-spirited, popular young apprentice.

"In addition, I'd like to give thanks from the Clan to Fernpaw and Ashpaw. They showed the bravery of warriors in the race against the dogs, and although they are still too young to receive their warrior names, we honor them," I continued, quickly running through the upcoming ceremony in my head to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything.

Calls rang out, cheering the two apprentices names. I spotted Dustpelt's eyes shining with delight and gave a small purr of amusement. It was obvious that the warrior was head over paws for Fernpaw. I narrowed my eyes when they landed on Darkstripe staring coldly in front of him, not even bothering to turn to his apprentice. I was more than certain at this point that he had fed Sorrelkit the deathberries on purpose.

Once the noise died down, I got on to the ceremony. "There's one more ceremony to perform," I explained to ThunderClan, beckoning Swi- _technically_ Twistedfoot, though not for much longer - forwards.

Eyes clear and focused on me, Twistedfoot stepped out of the crowd and walked forwards, stopping just in front of me.

A murmur of surprise rang through the watching the cats. I realized that many of them would not know what about to happen; the name-changing ceremony I was about to do had not been held for many seasons and most, if not all of the cats, save for the elders, had probably never seen one of these happen before.

I ran through the ceremony one more time, took a deep breath, and started.

"Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what he is." Pausing, I watched the now-nameless tom stand calmly before me, waiting patiently for his new name. Waiting for the name that would, at last, free him from the trauma of his apprenticeship. "By my authority as Clan leader and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on he will be know as Swiftheart. Even though his body may bear great scars, he has grown past these limitations and proved himself a warrior of great capacities. I see in him a cat stronger and braver than any other, a cat who welcomes a laugh and good times but remains unafraid of the bad times."

I stepped forwards and rested my muzzle on his forehead like I had done with Thornclaw. And, like any new warrior, he responded by licking my shoulder.

When I moved away, the whole Clan started calling his new - his _true_ \- name. Thornclaw and Ashpaw bounded over, eyes shining as they led their friend into the swarm of his Clanmates.

As the Clan returned to their duties, I noticed Cinderpelt had come up beside me.

"He will never forgot how he got his scars," she murmured, watching Swiftheart lead a hunting patrol out of camp. "But at the same time, his past strengthens him. He will never let himself fall again, will never leave a Clanmate in need."

I nodded, and we sat there in silence for a few moments.

Then, almost as if an afterthought, Cinderpelt mewed, "I wonder... what do you think would have happened if it was Brightpaw who survived?"

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there goes nothing. I spent a lot of time debating what Swiftpaw's warrior name would be; I didn't want to do Swiftheart because that was Brightpaw's, but I couldn't think of anything else that represented him now, as he deserved to be represented. So... yeah.**

 ***is hoping I did this what-if justice***

 **Anyways... uh... I'm new to this story thingy so I mean I'd be super happy if I someone reviewed? Honestly, I'd probs be happy with like fifteen views but who knows.**

 **Also if you have, like, suggestions for other what-ifs I'd love to hear them.**

 **So... bye?**

 _ **Syrup**_


	2. -Firestar Was -Gasp- A Girl?

**A/N: Uh... can I just say a super big thank you to all that faved and followed this? I really didn't expect that, it's really appreciated!**

 **Anyways, this one was probably inspired by all those Rusty/Firepaw fics I've seen in the past months. There's been a lot of focus on Into the Wild rewrites lately changing things up, so I thought why not?**

 **-If you're wondering why last chapter's title says Swift Paw instead of Swiftpaw and same with the summary, FFN won't let me type Swiftpaw and instead changes it to Swi every time so... yeah-**

* * *

 **What If Firestar Was *Gasp* A Girl?**

 **. . .**

 _ **Graypaw's POV**_

 _ **"Confrontation"**_

 _In all reality, it really was a wonder I was the first one to meet Firepaw at all. It was only my first night out as an apprentice, and the fact that I was chosen to go patrol the border with my mentor and my leader instead of learning how to hunt was a miracle. Or, perhaps, it was fate. Once Firepaw - Sunny, then - turned to face me I instantly felt some sort of, well, connection with her. Of course, it's not like I knew where that would lead, but... I guess I wanted to find out more about that strange kittypet._

I was so excited to be out of camp - with my leader on my patrol, no less! Part of me was terrified I was going to embarrass myself in front of Bluestar, but Lionheart assured me I'd be fine. He was awesome.

"Graypaw, go on ahead. Try and find the ThunderClan border marks." It was said fabulous mentor. "Bluestar and I would like to discuss something. Remember, stay away from twolegplace!"

"Right!" I exclaimed, nodding. "I won't let you down, I promise!"

Of course, it wasn't like there was much to let Lionheart down on, but I maybe kinda just wanted to impress Bluestar with my, I don't know, loyalty and devotion and willingness and obedience and all that stuff...

Lionheart gave me a wink. "I'm sure you won't."

With that, I was free, running ahead of the patrol and swerving through the trees. It seemed like I was getting no where, but then I detected the slightest of scent changes in the air. Delighted, I slowed, panting. Had I found twolegplace?

I was still in the forest, but when I padded forwards I could get a glimpse of something else through the trees.

It stretched out as far I could see, full of harsh lights and stone towers hidden behind stretched of what seemed to be... well, I didn't know what it was. I was able to tell it was a fence, though, from the stories I had heard in the nursery.

That was when I noticed It.

What was It?

It was a cat - a kittypet, from the strange smells it carried so unlike a forest rogue. I crept forwards, straining to see through the brambles ahead of me. Groaning just slightly, I diverged from my path and hid behind a clump of ferns instead.

And there It - no, _she -_ was.

She was a young kittypet, probably about my age, with a bright ginger pelt and luminous green eyes. Something strange encircled her neck. Was it choking her? But then something shiny and metallic on the front of it jingled and, again, I realized what this strange twoleg object was. A collar.

My ears flat, I made a split-second decision: I had to defend my territory from this invader!

Flying out of the ferns, I landed on the she-kitty's back. Even though I wanted to make a point, I was unwilling to use my claws on the poor thing. After all, it stood no chance against me, a forest-born, forest-blooded warrior - err, apprentice - and warriors were supposed to be merciful anyways.

With a terrified shriek, the kittypet bucked desperately.

Thanks to my lack of claws, I eventually got knocked off. But I was back on my feet in an instance like the strongest of warriors, and as the twoleg kitty fled, I chased after her.

As we neared the strange fence things, something about the kittypet's resolve seemed to change. I dismissed it, not thinking it would mean anything, but -

 _What?_

The kittypet leapt onto the side of the fence, kicked off it, and turned to face me with pelt bristling and eyes narrowed, a hiss coming out full-force.

Had she just... turned to _face_ me? A tame kitty, a coward, in an impossible fight against a ThunderClan cat? For a few seconds, I was too shocked to do anything. Then, stopping just a tail-length away from her, I sat down. _Better act cool, besides, its not like she'll be doing any harm. I still gave her a good fright._

Licking one forepaw and drawing it over an ear, I said the first thing that came to mind.

"You fight well for a tame kitty."

"A _tame kitty_?" she mewed incredulously, dropping her fighting stance. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I rolled my eyes. Brave, but kind of stupid. "Uh, you live with twolegs. You're not Clanborn, or even forest born. You like half a life, so on, so forth. Aren't you supposed to be a coward or something? Why'd you even go in here in the first place? I highly doubt a kitty like you could best the forest."

Green eyes flashed with annoyance, and the kittypet puffed out her chest. "First off, if _you're_ the best the forest has to offer, I bet I could handle it. Secondly, I'm no coward!"

I let her words sit, silently daring her to... well, I don't know. Do something?

"Wait... what do you mean, Clanborn?" she mewed, confused.

"You haven't heard of the _Clans_?" I exclaimed, eyes widening. To me, the brand new apprentice, this seemed like... well, _madness_. She knew nothing about something that was my whole world! Without the Clan, I was just, well, _nothing_.

Well, anyways, I decided I had to explain to her what the Clans were. Turns out, her name was Sunny, so on, so forth. I wasn't exactly very interested in _her_ , just in _explaining to this mousebrain_ what, again, the Clans were.

 **. . .**

 _ **Bluestar's POV**_

 _ **"The New Apprentice"**_

 _So I invited the kittypet to join my Clan. She was the fire of the prophecy, I was sure, and yet... I couldn't help but doubt, well, everything. What was I doing, bringing this stranger to my camp and giving her a place in my Clan? What if I was wrong, and this kittypet would bring nothing but trouble? She was brave, sure, but sheltered. The life of a tame kitty had not set her up for wild life... but... there was still the question of what if she was the fire in the prophecy and then I couldn't afford to let her go. Yes, I needed the kittypet in ThunderClan._

When Whitestorm and Lionheart bounded into camp with the flame-colored kittypet just tail-lengths behind, it was enough of a confidence boost for me to have just done the ceremony right there. But I knew I had to think with my head, not my heart, and I beckoned Whitestorm over to me.

"How did she do?" I asked, careful to keep my tone neutral. Whitestorm didn't know about the prophecy.

"She certainly kept with us, even though her shorter legs made it hard. I thought we lost her at one point, but she's still here, so I guess she's got something going for her," Whitestorm decided, eyeing the kittypet. "I think she'll be okay."

I nodded, satisfied. "Then I'll hold the ceremony at once. There is no point in delaying it."

Rising to my paws, I swarmed up the highrock and perched myself at the top. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Instantly, my Clanmates flooded out of their dens and emerged from the shadows, pooling in the clearing. Lionheart led Sunny over to just beneath the stone, and the Clan quickly noticed him.

"ThunderClan, I'm sure many of you would agree that we are low on warriors. Never before have we had so few apprentices in training - and the few we have may not be enough to brave any troubles that lay ahead of us," I stated. "So, it has been decided to take in an outsider to train as a warrior."

Indignant mutterings broke out, and I winced. I knew my Clanmates wouldn't be happy about this.

Realizing I needed to take control of the situation, I let out a firm yowl of, "I have found a cat who is willing to become an apprentice of ThunderClan."

" _Lucky_ to become an apprentice," Longtail jeered, leaping to his feet.

I ignored him. He was young and proud, of course he didn't want outsiders filling his Clan. "Lionheart and Whitestorm have both met this young cat and they agree with me that we should train her with the other apprentices."

Slowly, indignant gazes switched from me to Sunny.

A deafening crescendo of caterwauling rose from the crowd.

"Where does she come from?"

"Which Clan does she belong to?"

"What a strange scent she carries! That's not the scent of any Clan _I_ know!"

But it was Longtail's yowl that caught the attention of the crowd. "Look at her collar! She's a kittypet! Once a kittypet, always a kittypet. The Clan needs wild born warriors to defend it, not another soft mouth to feed. Your collar is a mark of the twolegs, and that noisy jingling will make you a poor hunter at best. At worst, it will bring the twolegs into our territory, looking for the poor lost kittypet who fills the woods with her pitiful tinkling. The noise of your treacherous bell will alert our enemies, even if your twoleg _stench_ doesn't!" _  
_

The jeers went on and on, and I knew that the Clan was siding with Longtail. This was not something I could change on my own - it was up to the kittypet to prove she was worthy of joining my Clan.

One look at Sunny and I had a feeling she knew it, too.

With a yowl, Sunny leapt at Longtail, causing him to stagger sideways. The kittypet dug her claws deep into the warrior's fur and sank in her teeth, the normal rituals of swiping and boxing long forgotten. This was a fight for Sunny's honor, for her place in the Clan. They screamed and writhed, flipped and somersaulted around the clearing. Other cats sprang from their path, eyes shining with the thrill of the fight.

Wails of excitement broke out as they watched the scratching and struggling, each cat trying to get a good view. I myself had a perfect view from high above the highrock, and I saw the exact moment when the tides turned.

Longtail had grasped Sunny's collar and was using it choke her.

Every time Sunny moved it seemed to get worse. My paws itched to intervene.

I didn't have to have to. With a loud snap, the collar released its grip from Sunny's neck and Longtail fell back, the broken collar in his jaws.

Leaping down from the highrock, I silenced the noise of the crowd with a thunderous caterwaul. The two fighters remained fixed to the spot, gasping for breath. I quickly looked over the two toms; there was a cut above Sunny's eye, but nothing too bad, while Longtail's left ear was badly torn.

I grabbed the collar from Longtail and placed it on the ground before me, facing the Clan.

"The newcomer has lost her twoleg collar in a battle for her honer. StarClan has spoken its approval - this cat has been released from the hold of her twoleg owners and is free to join ThunderClan as an apprentice," I declared.

Sunny, looking proud, stepped into a pool of sunlight where her namesake flooded her pelt, turning it into a coat of blazing fire.

 _Yes,_ I thought. _She is the cat of the prophecy._

"You look like a brand of fire in this sunlight," I murmured to Sunny, pushing the collar to his feet with one paw. I turned back to the Clan again, announcing, "From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Firepaw, in honor of her flame-colored coat."

I watched in approval as the newly-named Firepaw turned and kicked dirt over his collar with an ounce of hesitation.

Knowing the ceremony was complete, I retired to my den and sat just inside the entrance, watching the Clan. Calls rang out, greeting Firepaw, though I knew that it would take a while before the Clan had all truly warmed to the apprentice.

 **. . .**

 _ **Fireheart's POV**_

 _ **"Heartache"**_

 _Looking back on it now, I don't really understand why I brushed it all off so lightly back then. Graystripe and Ravenpaw were my best friends, but Ravenpaw had to go and Graystripe... well, I kind of wanted to be more than friends. It broke my heart to hear he was mates with Silverstream, but I loved him too much to ruin his happiness. And then Cinderpaw had to get hit by a monster, and it just seemed like my whole life was falling apart one piece at a time. I never thought he would be the one to mend my broken heart._

"Hey, Fireheart," Longtail called.

I stiffened, looking at the pale tabby. He didn't exactly torment me anymore like he did my first day in ThunderClan, but it wasn't like we were friends or really ever talked. I didn't get what he wanted from me. To tell me I was a terrible mentor for letting Cinderpaw get hit? I already knew that, but maybe...

So, just to be polite, I answered, "Hello."

Longtail padded over to me. "I was wondering if you could help me train Swiftpaw today. I want to test his tracking skills and so I need, well, bait so I can watch him."

Taken back, I gave a slow nod. "Okay... Why me?"

Was he trying to rub Cinderpaw's accident in my face? Or... or make me feel even worse about it, which was kind of the same thing?

"Well, I thought you might like to work with the apprentices, to maybe make you feel better about Cinderpaw," Longtail answered, looking away. "I'm really sorry about her, by the way. I'd feel terrible if that happened to Swiftpaw."

Shocked, I searched his tone for any sign of taunting, but he seemed completely genuine.

"Uh... thanks?" I shuffled my paws. "Well... um... shall we head out?"

Longtail nodded, quickly retrieving Swiftpaw from the apprentice den. "Fireheart's going to help you with your training today," Longtail explained as we walked through the forest. "You're going to be trying to track her down today."

"Okay," Swiftpaw nodded, looking eager.

And so it went on from there. Swiftpaw found me twice - of course, I told myself I wasn't trying one hundred percent because I wanted him to find me in the end - and then the day was over. It was actually pretty fun, kind of like the games of hide and seek I had played with Graystripe and Ravenpaw sometime as apprentices.

Two days, Longtail came to me again. We did more training, and even more the day after that. Soon, we had settled into a regular routine, and even though Graystripe was still my best friend, Longtail was starting to be my friend as well. In the beginning I was still wary, but by the time two weeks had passed I found myself trusting him without thinking about it. Training Swiftpaw became something I loved doing, and training him with Longtail...

I hated to admit it, but I thought I might be starting to fall for Longtail.

One night, I walked into camp at the rear of a hunting patrol, carrying a robin and two mice in my jaws. I delivered my prey to the pile before searching for my favorite meal, squirrel. None.

Groaning, I picked out a vole instead when a familiar pale tabby tom came up beside me.

"Come on, I saved you a squirrel," he told me, whisking me away to the shadows of the warriors' den. "By the way, you owe me one, I barely managed to convince One-eye it was actually a robin, and you know how much she loves squirrels."

Laughing, we ate.

I never knew a squirrel could taste so good.

 **. . .**

 _ **Graystripe's POV**_

 _ **"Father"**_

 _I really owe Fireheart a lot, don't I? She didn't have to take in my kits after Silverstream died - I knew she used to like me and that she was hurt when I became mates with Silverstream instead, not that I ever told her I knew out of sheer awkward fright or something like that. But Fireheart insisted, saying it the least she could do for her friend, that she'd raise them like her own alongside the two little fluffballs she had had just half a moon before. If it wasn't for Fireheart, I don't think my kits would have ever found a place in ThunderClan._

"Graystripe!" the shrill squeals called.

I knew who it would be even before I turned around. First came Stormkit, the dark gray tom kit leaping onto my shoulders. He was followed by his sister, my other kit, Featherkit, who skidded to a halt at my paws and looked up at with shining blue eyes. Last came Finchkit and Sunkit, Fireheart and Longtail's true children, the pale tabby form of Finchkit settling next to Featherkit while the bright ginger Sunkit scrambled up next to Stormkit.

Laughing, I fell to the ground, declaring that I had been defeated.

Triumphant cries rang out as Stormkit and Sunkit scrambled down, rejoining their littermates.

"Play mossball with us!" Featherkit requested.

I let out a purr. "Of course, darling."

The kits let out happy squeals and ran back to the nursery, returning moments later with moss clamped in their tiny jaws. Longtail was on border patrol and Fireheart was out stretching her legs, so I was - happily - in charge of the kits for now.

Even though ThunderClan was uneasy around me now, knowing that I had been mates with Silverstream and that Featherkit and Stormkit were halfClan, they had grown to accept my two children with Fireheart and Longtail's gentle encouragement.

Honestly, I had never thought Longtail _could_ be gentle, or that he and my best friend could fall for each other after their fight on Fireheart's first day, but... I had to admit they were the perfect couple now.

 **. . .**

 _ **Longtail's POV**_

 _ **"Warriors of ThunderClan"**_

 _Even after I was blinded by that stupid rabbit, I stayed as involved with the Clan as I could be. Fireheart was leader now and I wanted to be there for her and our kits as best I could, even if hunting and fighting was out of the question. Graystripe was Firestar's deputy now, since Whitestorm, her first, had died at the paws of some BloodClan cat, and Cinderpelt was the medicine cat with Finchpaw - she would be Finchpool in the future, for her discovery of the moonpool - as her apprentice._

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting!" Firestar yowled.

This was it.

Today was the day when Sunpaw, Stormpaw, and Featherpaw finally became warriors.

The Clan pooled in the clearing, and as the cats shifted around, finding spots to sit, I caught the scent of the soon-to-be warriors. Sunpaw probably looked perfect, not a hair out of place and her signature headstrong look on.

I couldn't be more proud of her than I was at that moment, except for perhaps the moment when she actually got her warrior name.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn and understand your noble ways, and for that, I commend them to you as warriors of their turn," Firestar began, leaping off the highrock to stand before the three. "Sunpaw, do you promise to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Sunpaw didn't waste a second. "I do."

"Then from now on you shall be known as Sunblaze. StarClan honors your bravery and dedication and they welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan," Firestar mewed.

She touched her nose to our daughter's forehead, and Sunblaze licked her shoulder in return.

Firestar turned to the next apprentice. "Stormpaw, do you promise to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Stormpaw declared, his tone serious but confident.

"Then from now on you shall be known as Stormfur. StarClan honors your strength and loyalty and they welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar repeated the same rituals as with Sunblaze. Once Stormfur had stepped back to stand next to my daughter, Featherpaw took a tiny step forwards. "And Featherpaw, do you promise to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Featherpaw's soft voice rang out an, "I do."

Looking at the apprentice, Firestar gave her her new name. "Then from now on you shall be known as Feathertail. StarClan honors your passion and kindness and they welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Firestar touched her nose to Feathertail's and she licked her shoulder in return.

"Sunblaze! Stormfur! Feathertail!" called ThunderClan.

My chest puffed out with uncontrolled pride as I wove as best I could through the crowd, reaching my daughter and nuzzling her warmly. "Congratulations," I mewed, licking her forehead.

"Thanks, Dad," she answered, and I could just envision her blue eyes, the only thing that stopped her from being the exact image of Firestar, gleaming with delight. Becoming a warrior had been Sunblaze's dream since she was just a kit, and now she had finally accomplished it.

As the crowd settled down and the three new warriors settled in for the vigil, Firestar came and sat down next to me.

"I'm so proud of them," she mewed, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I know," I answered. "I am too."

* * *

 **A/N: So you're probably thinking _why in the name of StarClan did I pair Fireheart with Longtail_? (You'll be questioning my shipping abilities even more after the next chapter, I'm sure...)**

 **Well, to be honest... I don't know why. He was single, no more than ten moons older than her, and since Longtail technically loses Swiftpaw in this one-shot they had something in common. So... yeah. I'm a fabulous shipper, obviously.**

 **Without further ado-**

 _ **Syrup**_


	3. -Cinderpaw Never Got Hit?

**A/N: I really can't think of much to say today, so... thanks for the support?**

 **This one focuses on what might have happened if Cinderpelt was never hit by that monster. Again, be prepared for another possibly horrible shipping choice, courtesy of yours truly.**

* * *

 **What If Cinderpelt Never Got Hit?**

 **. . .**

 _ **Tigerclaw's POV**_

 ** _"Roadrunner"_**

 _Honestly, if I hadn't been so shocked that it wasn't Bluestar running to greet me, I probably wouldn't have saved her. I shouldn't have saved her - it was Fireheart's apprentice, so letting her die would have been fun. Even now, it's hard to recall /emwhyem I did it. All I remember is her terrified squeal as the monster's glaring eyes swept over her pelt. I always hate it when I can't get my impulsiveness under control._

I paced alongside the thunderpath, ignoring the monsters as they whipped past me. Their thunderous roar kept messing with my thoughts, but that was okay. My thinking and careful plotting had already occurred long ago in the quiet of the forest. All that truly mattered was Bluestar showing up, and I knew she would. The foolish old she-cat trusted me with her life, so why shouldn't she run as fast as possible to investigate my 'findings'?

Monsters always stormed up and down the thunderpath at this time of day, so I was certain that there would be one ready for Bluestar. It was simply a matter of waiting for her to turn up, and though I was normally patient, today was so important - I would finally become leader of ThunderClan - that I wanted it over and done with before anything could go wrong.

Scanning the forest for motion, I caught sight of something running through the trees. But instead of the blue-furred coward I was expecting, it was Cinderpaw.

I barely had time to think as she neared the thunderpath.

A vision flashed through my eyes, a memory of a ShadowClan patrol rescuing a younger, kit-version of me from a fox in this very spot. The tale behind how I had even known this spot alongside the thunderpath existed.

So, just as those ShadowClan cats had raced to help innocent, young me, I found myself doing the same for innocent, young Cinderpaw.

Like those warriors so long ago, I burst onto the thunderpath, my paws flying over the harsh stone as I grabbed Cinderpaw's scruff and lugged her just out of the way of the incoming monster.

We collapsed onto the side of the thunderpath, panting.

"What did you think you were doing?" I hissed, getting to my paws.

The gray-furred apprentice looked up at me with wide, shaken eyes. "I-I-"

"That's right, you _weren't_ thinking!" I growled for her, pushing away the memory of the ShadowClan patrol. Part of me was certain I was having a heart attack because I had just risked my life for Fireheart's apprentice. Or maybe I was just going crazy? Or I was having a heart attack _and_ going crazy at the same time?

Anyways, Fireheart just had to burst out of the trees and careen toward us with wide, anxious green eyes.

"Cinderpaw!" he gasped, before seeing me and stiffening visibly. "Tigerclaw."

"I just had to save your apprentice from becoming roadkill," I grunted, glaring at the she-cat. "She should know better than to run onto the thunderpath by now."

Fireheart's eyes bugged out as he sniffed his apprentice over, nudging her to her feet.

"Th-thank you," Fireheart mewed breathlessly before we both froze and stared at each other. Had my nemesis seriously just said thank you to me like we were friends or something? Was he having a heart attack too?

I was the first to regain my composure. "Yes, well, don't expect me to make a habit of saving reckless apprentices."

Cinderpaw, blissfully unaware of what had just gone on, bounced up to me. "Thank you so much for saving my life, Tigerclaw! I promise you won't have to do it again. I'm super sorry for not being more careful around the thunderpath and-"

"It's okay," I interrupted. "Save your rambles for when there's time. Let's just get away from the thunderpath and return to camp."

Cinderpaw nodded vigorously and started into the trees. Fireheart hesitated, waiting for me to start walking. I didn't, instead swinging my gaze to his head and letting it linger ponderously on his throat. Perhaps I could just kill him here and now, take out my troubles while I had to chance? I didn't even have to do such an obvious thing as murder him, just throw him into the path of a monster and tell the Clan something startled him onto it and then-

"So?" Fireheart questioned.

I glared at him, upset with him for ripping me out of my thoughts. But instead of killing him like I wanted to do, I bluntly stated, "You're welcome." Then, I zipped off into the trees, leaving a shocked Fireheart standing alone by the thunderpath.

Maybe he would just wander onto it and get killed by himself.

 **. . .**

 ** _Fireheart's POV_**

 ** _"Breakdown"_**

 _It took me forever to get over the shock that Tigerclaw had saved Cinderpaw. I needed to know why in order to comprehend what had happened that day, but it wasn't like I could have gone up to Tigerclaw and asked. Because of that one action, my whole world turned upside down. Why had Tigerclaw done something as heroic and noble as saving my apprentice when surely he would jump at the chance to wound me?_

I needed Graystripe.

Like, seriously.

As Tigerclaw ran off into the trees after Cinderpaw, I could literally feel my brain blowing up. Had Tigerclaw seriously just _risked his life_ to save my apprentice?

Numb, I padded in the direction of the RiverClan border. I felt a faint pang of frustration and annoyance that at this point, whenever I wanted my best friend my paws instinctively took me to the river instead of camp. They wouldn't be doing that if he didn't insist on breaking the warrior code every single day to meet Silverstream!

When I got to their meeting spot, sure enough Graystripe was weaving around Silverstream purring and laughing. It wasn't until I let out a feeble groan and collapsed, paws on my head, that he noticed me.

"Fireheart! What's going on?" he exclaimed, bounding over with Silverstream behind him. "Are you hurt?"

I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Graystripe... Tigerclaw _saved_ Cinderpaw from getting run over by a monster. There wasn't even anyone there at the time to witness him letting her die!" I managed.

His eyes stretched open as far as they could go. " _What?_ "

" _Tigerclaw saved Cinderpaw's life,_ " I repeated.

We stared at each other for at least a minute, united in our attempts to comprehend what had happened while Silverstream was, for once, forgotten. But my mind felt like goo, useless and melting all over the place. Tigerclaw's actions had blown up my mind. Was I just dreaming? Surely I was dreaming. There was no way Tigerclaw could have done that so I was probably just hallucinating, right?

But... Cinderpaw said it had happened. Tigerclaw said it had happened. And in the back of my brain's puddle of useless, melting goo I knew it was true.

Tigerclaw really had saved Cinderpaw's life at the risk of his own.

I shook my head slightly, amazed.

"Why is this such a surprise?" Silverstream asked curiously. "I mean, why wouldn't he save Cinderpaw? A-and why do you think he would have let her die?"

Looking at Graystripe, I realized he hadn't told her about Tigerclaw's... well, deeds. So he did have the sense to keep _something_ from Silverstream, though he'd probably have spilled the whole secret if she asked him to.

Deciding that this couldn't happen, I spoke up.

"It's nothing, just, Tigerclaw really dislikes Cinderpaw. Finds her too bubbly and, well, annoying," I lied rapidly, surprised at how my frazzled mind had come up with the fib so quickly yet couldn't get over the deputy's actions. "And when Tigerclaw hates someone, he really hates them. Like Tigerclaw's relationship with ShadowClan, Cinderpaw is no more than vermin to him so if she dies, he feels like the cause of death, whatever it is, has done him a favor."

Graystripe narrowed his eyes, probably upset with me for lying to Silverstream, before shrugging. I knew he was probably thinking that knowing would put Silverstream in danger.

"Yeah," my best friend supplied, right on cue. "Fireheart's been really worked up about it, because as you know Cinderpaw's his apprentice."

"Oh," Silverstream said, frowning. "Well... That's odd."

She fell silent, and we didn't bother to say anything else. I was back to freaking out about the situation and, without a doubt, I knew Graystripe was doing the same.

"D-does this mean Ravenpaw's wrong and he didn't kill Redtail?" Graystripe asked absentmindedly after a few minues had passed.

"Wait, _what?_ " I exclaimed, bristling.

Graystripe glanced at Silverstream quickly. "Well, if he killed Redtail and he's your nemesis, then there's no way he would save Cinderpaw. So then Tigerclaw is actually good and Ravenpaw just made up the whole story, but..."

"It just doesn't add up," I mewed confusedly, shaking my head.

"Exactly," Graystripe agreed. "There's no way!"

We looked at each other. "But..."

 **. . .**

 _ **Cinderpaw's POV**_

 _ **"Idol"**_

 _Gah. Now that I think back on my life, I'm so disgusted with myself. After Tigerclaw saved me, I admired him so much. I nearly even forgot my apprentice crush on Fireheart, I was that infatuated with him! Luckily, no more than a season later Fireheart uncovered Tigerclaw's treachery and unknowingly saved me from further embarrassment. I practically waited on his every demand, I_ glowed _if he payed me attention. I was such a mousebrain._

As I walked into camp beside Fireheart after a long hunting expedition, I instantly searched for Tigerclaw so I could show him my catches. I had actually done really good today and I had managed to catch a rabbit along with a sparrow and two mice. For a second, I nearly thought he was in his den or out of camp when I noticed him sitting in the shadows with Darkstripe.

Giving a muffled goodbye to Fireheart, I rushed over to the fresh-kill pile with my head held high. I dropped off all of the prey except for my rabbit then turned and trotted over to Tigerclaw.

"Hi, Tigerclaw!" I exclaimed, dropping my rabbit at his paws. "I brought this over in case you were hungry. I caught it myself!"

Tigerclaw turned away from Darkstripe and - oh yes yes yes - at me!

Humming, he examined my catch. "Not too bad. You were lucky to find a rabbit in leaf-bare."

"I know! I caught a sparrow and two mice, too," I mewed, eyes shining with delight that he was speaking to me.

"Well done," Tigerclaw praised, glancing at Darkstripe. "And thank you for the rabbit."

His tone was dismissing, but I didn't mind. As I charged over to the safety of my den to freak out - in a good way, of course; Tigerclaw was involved after all - over Tigerclaw and then think more about how awesomely brave and perfect he was, I couldn't feel better.

 _The_ Tigerclaw had just _complimented me_ on my catch! This was the best day ever!

I completely missed Fireheart's irritated look following me all the way from Tigerclaw to the apprentices' den.

Anyways, no one was inside to hear my blubbering so I simply collapsed in my nest and sighed happily. "He's so cool! Not only is he the best warrior in the whole entire forest but he's so brave _and_ he's deputy! _And he noticed me_!"

A lot of times it was hard to approach Tigerclaw cause he was always busy when I was around, so this was a rare but well-cherished pleasure.

I continued freaking out for at least the next ten minutes until Fireheart poked his head in my den.

Embarrassed that my crush - I mean, it would be weird to like Tigerclaw, he was too old compared to me so sadly it could never be - might have seen or heard me rambling about Tigerclaw, I clamped my jaws shut and tried to act like I had just woken up from a nap.

"Hey, Fireheart," I said, giving a fake yawn to try and uphold my ruse.

"Cinderpaw, we're going on the border patrol with Sandstorm," Fireheart informed me.

I groaned.

You know, it was strange. I've noticed that ever since Tigerclaw saved my life, he's been keeping me out of camp as much as possible. It's almost as if - and I hate to admit it - that Fireheart has been trying to keep me away from Tigerclaw.

"I already spent the whole day hunting," I complained. "Can't I stay in camp?"

 _Can't I stay where Tigerclaw is?_

"No," Fireheart snapped.

And that's the other thing. Whenever I express wanting some extra free time or a day off or wishing to go back to camp, Fireheart gets all tense and moody. Apparently, in order to become a warrior I need to spend at least, like, half the day pouring all my energy into running around and pleasing Fireheart. It's gotten super annoying, but I never rebuke him. I don't want him to dislike me, after all. That would be really bad for our relationship... err, we don't have a relationship _yet_ , but _still_.

So, kind of sighing internally, I rose to my paws.

 **. . .**

 ** _Fernpaw's POV_**

 ** _"Change of Path"_**

 _I guess it really wasn't that bad. I mean, Yellowfang's death was, and so was the fire and all, but being forced to become a medicine cat to fill Yellowfang's place could have been worse. At first, I hated it - Dustpelt and I had been very close, and I, personally, loved him; I didn't want to live a life where having a mate was forbidden - but nowadays I know that the hustle and bustle of border patrols and hunting wasn't meant for me. All in all, ThunderClan needed a medicine cat - and I'm proud to have been that cat, whether I wanted to be or not._

The whole Clan turned to face Fireheart as he emerged from Bluestar's den. He had been in their for hours, talking to Bluestar, and all of ThunderClan had the feeling this was about our lack of a medicine cat.

Fireheart, not bothering for anything else, swarmed up the highrock.

It used to be odd, Fireheart giving Clan meetings. We all wonder why Bluestar doesn't do them herself anymore, but Whitestorm and Fireheart are always telling us that she's simply tired or has a light cold or something like that, so I mean I guess it's okay.

"ThunderClan, Bluestar and I have talked and we've decided on who your new medicine cat will be. Though there is no one here to train her in ThunderClan, we are certain that one of the other Clans will let their medicine cat teach her," Fireheart began.

"Who is she?" Goldenflower called from near the nursery, Bramblekit and Tawnykit perched on either side.

Fireheart nodded to her. "We chose Fernpaw to be the next medicine cat."

Everything seemed to stop.

Me? _I_ was supposed to be the next medicine cat?

But... I was going to be a warrior! I couldn't be a medicine cat, and what about Dustpelt? How were we supposed to be mates if I was medicine cat? I mean, we weren't mates yet, but hopefully when I became a warrior...

I gulped.

There was no becoming a warrior anymore. My leader and deputy had chosen me to be their new medicine cat; it wasn't like I had a choice in the matter. The warrior code even said that a leader's word was law. If I refused, I'd be breaking the code.

"You can't make her be a medicine cat!"

I realized it was Dustpelt yowling.

My heart warmed but chilled at the same time. And the medicine cat code - what was supposed to be _my_ code now - said I couldn't have a mate. How could I just step back and lose Dustpelt without doing anything about it?

"I'm sorry, Fernpaw," Fireheart mewed, ignoring Dustpelt and looking at me instead. "I understand if you're angry. Bluestar and I thought you were the best possible choice for the job. Trust me, I'd rather it be by choice, but we need a medicine cat as soon as possible."

I opened my mouth, my heart wanting to protest but my mind unable to form the words. "I-okay," I said in a tiny voice.

Cinderflame, who was one of my friends, looked distressed. "That's not fair, Fireheart. She should get to choose! Though... I-I get where you're coming from..." Her voice trailed away and she looked at me unhappily.

"What if she doesn't want to be a medicine cat?" My brother, Ashpaw, challenged. "Why can't someone else do it?"

Fireheart twitched his whiskers. "I know this may seem unfair, and again, I don't like it myself. But the health of the Clan is more important than the happiness of one cat."

I glanced at Ashpaw. He had fallen silent, torn between his loyalty to me and his loyalty to the heads of his Clan. Sighing, I turned to my beloved Dustpelt. He was still bristling, and I could tell he was about to spew out something more.

"Stop, Dustpelt," I told him.

He looked at me, eyes full of pain. "What do you mean, stop? You can't just let him make you a medicine cat! What about you? What about... What about _us_?"

I lowered my gaze, staring at the ground. "I don't like it. I _want_ to be a warrior, I really do - but the Clan needs me to do this. Can't you understand? We don't have a choice about this. I don't have about this."

Dustpelt stiffened and looked away. I wondered if it was possible that my heart had literally broke, as pain filled me to the brim.

Fireheart's sympathetic gaze fell on me once more. "Thank you."

 **. . .**

 _ **Cinderflame's POV**_

 _ **"Family"**_

 _I never did become mates with Fireheart. He was Sandstorm's, and Sandstorm was his. But I still managed to find happiness in the end with Ashfur. He calmed my wild, carefree spirit and I lightened his calm, serious attitude. Together, we were one. When we had to move from the forest to the lake, I knew I hadn't lost my home because I had him. When my mother, Frostfur, chose to stay behind in the forest, I knew it wasn't the end of the world because I had him. Whenever life seemed bad, I knew it would always be okay, because I had him._

Purring loudly, I watched as my three beautiful, newly born kits suckled at my belly. Ashfur was curled around me, our tails entwined. If you had asked me if I planned to have kits when I was a young warrior, I would have said no way; but now, as I lay here with my mate and children, I couldn't be happier.

"What do you think we should name them?" Ashfur asked, brushing his tail over their pelts gently.

I narrowed my eyes, thinking. "I... I don't know."

Instead of trying to come up with names that I didn't think I had in me, I studied the three bundles of fluff that were ours. The first born, a smoky gray tom, looked much like me though watching him I got the sense that he would a calm, clear-headed leader like his father. My second kit, a she-kit, had long, feathery pale gray tabby fur. Though she didn't look a lot like Ashfur or I in coloring, I thought I could see Ashfur's face in her own tiny one. And lastly, another she-kit, the third kit had ginger-and-white fur like my sister, Brightheart.

"I actually have a name or two in mind for the tabby she-kit," Ashfur said after a moment of silence.

Glancing at him, I shrugged. "Go on."

"Well, I was thinking about Frostkit, after your mother, and Featherkit, after her fur," he explained.

My heart warmed. "Those are both beautiful," I purred. "And, thank you." I didn't bother telling him what I meant by that - he already knew.

Ashfur's eyes softened and he licked my ear affectionately. "Which one do you think is better?"

"Actually, since you mentioned mothers... I think she looks a lot like Brindleface, actually, though without the flecks," I mewed after a moment. "I think she should Brindlekit, after _your_ mother. And then, maybe Frostkit could be our other daughter; she does have white patches after all."

"I'd like that," Ashfur answered softly.

I turned to the first but last kit, our only son. "And for him..."

We went back to silence, contemplating names in our heads.

"Smokekit," Ashfur said confidently.

I looked at the kit and rolled my eyes. "Of course! We missed the most obvious choice of name."

Ashfur laughed. He drew his tail over the kits once more, mewing, "Welcome to ThunderClan, little kits."

So even if Tigerstar _was_ an evil fox-heart... I was glad he had saved me, for without that I would never have gotten to find happiness with Ashfur and to have kits. I would died without living a full life, without ever moving past my crush on Firestar and seeing the tom who was truly mine, not another's.

I guess that even though there is so much that I hate him for, there is a part of me that will always be grateful.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay... so... You have to admit the apprentice Cinderpaw is a lot like Squirrelflight, very energetic and so on. And since Cinderpaw never had her accident and got all sobered up, she would still have been that rambunctious cat. So then Ashfur would probably be drawn to her like he was Squirrelflight, except Cinderflame isn't a carbon copy of Squirrelflight so she falls in love with him in return.**

 **Does that make any sense at all? I hope so..**

 _ **Syrup**_


	4. -Thistleclaw Became Deputy, Not Bluefur?

**A/N: So, announcement: I'm no longer going to be updating every day, more like every three days. This is because I'm doing three sports (school soccer, school basketball, and rec soccer) this trimester so I won't have as much time to write.**

 **I'm _technically_ still in summer for about another week and a half, but I want to write a bunch of What-Ifs in advance so it's easier on me.**

 **(Also, Snowcrystal, I'll do your suggestion after I finish up the one I'm already working on!)**

 **Anyways, today's what-if is focused on...**

* * *

 **What If Thistleclaw Became Deputy Instead Of Bluefur?**

 **. . .**

 _ **Bluefur's POV**_

 _ **"Falling, Failing"**_

 _I don't know what was worse, giving up my kits or finding out that I gave up my kits for nothing. When Sunstar named_ Thistleclaw _his deputy, I just... Everything turned upside down. All of my loved ones were gone, either dead or across the river; there was nothing left for me in ThunderClan except Whitestorm, and he didn't need me. Not like my kits needed me, not like how Mosskit_ _had needed me. I never thought I'd live to see the world shatter around me, but I suppose I was wrong. As soon as Thistleclaw claimed his new position... Life didn't seem worth living anymore._

"Thistleclaw will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

 _What?_

The words ring and echo in my head, taunting me, mocking me. Surely its just a dream, I figure. I'll wake up and Sunstar will be appointing _me_ deputy, not that battle-hungry brute. Sunstar will be appointing me deputy because I _have_ to be deputy. That's why I gave up Oakheart - that's why I gave up my _kits_. If I didn't need to be deputy instead of Thistleclaw, Mosskit wouldn't be _dead_.

"Thank you, Sunstar," the gray-and-white tom declared, rising to his feet. He gazed around his Clanmates. "I promise I won't let you down."

Rounds of cheering burst out from the Clan. Everyone obviously approves of Sunstar's choice: Thistleclaw's young, he's popular, and he's our strongest warrior in battle. Why wouldn't he be the perfect deputy?

"That wasn't supposed to happen," someone growls from next to me.

I turn. Goosefeather.

At the sight of my uncle, my rage boils up and spills over. " _You_! You told me give up my _mate_ and my _kits_ to become deputy and look where that's gotten me? _Mosskit is dead. Thistleclaw is deputy_. _I hate you!_ "

"Don't be angry at me," Goosefeather snapped. "Thistleclaw was never supposed to be deputy. You were supposed to get the position, not him!" It ends up sounding like some sort of choked wail and I narrow my eyes.

"Yeah, well looks like that didn't happen, did it?" I answer.

Goosefeather rolls his eyes before staring at me. "You _need_ to become deputy. Thistleclaw will only bring bloodshed and war to the forest."

Looking I unsheathe my claws, raking them at the ground. "And what do you suggest I do? Go up to Sunstar and politely tell him to change his mind?"

"Of course not, stupid," Goosefeather exclaims. "You need to kill him."

 _"What_?"

"You need to kill him," the crazed medicine cat repeated seriously. "There's no other way. And once Thistleclaw is dead, you're the only possible option for deputy. I'll help you set a trap and then-"

I bristled. "I'm not killing anyone! He may be Thistleclaw and I may hate his guts, but the warrior code says not to kill."

Goosefeather doesn't say anything after that, so I stalk off to the warriors' den. No one else is inside; they're all probably still swarming around Thistleclaw offering him congratulations and such.

I try to force the stupid tom from my mind and focus on Oakheart and my kits - at least, my two remaining ones. Since it wasn't like I was ever going to be deputy anymore, maybe I could go to RiverClan to be with my family? Thistleclaw wouldn't mind, that was for sure, and Whitestorm would understand in the end, even if he was a little upset at first. And then I wouldn't have to listen to Goosefeather's crazed rambles, so wouldn't it be the perfect solution to all my problems?

My mind was settled. I was going to RiverClan in the morning.

 **. . .**

 _ **Thistleclaw's POV**_

 _ **"Satisfaction"**_

 _I don't know what was better, becoming deputy instead of Bluefur or Bluefur leaving ThunderClan and joining RiverClan. When Sunstar named me his deputy, that was fantastic, knowing I was officially just a step away from becoming leader. But my sworn enemy, Bluefur the weakling - having her leave just brought a whole lot of contentment and satisfaction. My life was heading along right on track._

I twitched one ear, prompting the fly that insisted on landing on it to take off again. I was crouched in the shadows near the camp entrance, my eyes narrowed as I watched warriors come in and out of camp. It was my first full day as deputy and, of course, everything had gone smoothly. I had sent out hunting patrols and border patrols to every part of the territory and tomorrow's dawn patrol and the night guards were already set up.

"Thistleclaw?"

It was Whitestorm, my son.

"Yes?" I asked, turning to him. "Are you looking for another patrol to join?"

He shook his head, eyes alight with worry. I stiffened. Though Whitestorm wasn't as strong and fierce as I would have liked thanks to Bluefur, he was still my son and my only connection to Snowfur,

"What is it?" I prompted, pelt bristling as I rose to my feet. Whatever had got him worried clearly had to be something big.

"Bluefur's missing! I can't find her anywhere," Whitestorm burst out. "The rest of her hunting patrol all came back awhile ago saying that they had all split up, but it's been _ages_. Do you think she's hurt?"

I groaned internally, barely resisting the urge to roll my eyes. Of course it had said something to do with Bluefur. Whitestorm was always, Bluefur this or Bluefur that and it _bugged me_. Snowfur was his mother, not that weak, kit-losing coward!

"I'm sure she's fine, but if it'll make you feel better, grab someone and go look for her," I told him.

Whitestorm nodded quickly. He turned and bounded away.

I was honestly pretty curious about this - I mean, my power-hungry nemesis had just dropped off the map? That wasn't something you saw every day. With a shrug and a sigh, I gave a most luxurious stretch before slipping out of camp. It looked like it was time for me to do some investigating of my own.

In my head, I quickly ran over everything that I had to do and checked that I had already done it to see if I could go, and, of course, I could.

Knowing that Bluefur's hunting patrol had been roaming around the twolegplace border, I started off towards it. Soon enough, I was able to make out the scent of the patrol as they headed along. As I expected, everyone split up at one point: I wove around the clearing trying to find the weakling's before I spotted a tuft of blue-gray fur caught on a bramble.

It was Bluefur's, no doubt about it.

Thanks to the tuft, I was able to find a scent tail. It headed sharply directly towards twolegplace, and as I followed the straight-on path I started to wonder if Bluefur had gone into the twolegplace.

But why? It just didn't make sense.

I knew Bluefur had a tolerance for kittypets and invaders, but I was also pretty sure that she felt uncomfortable outside of ThunderClan territory - at the very least I didn't think she would stay in twolegplace for long.

So what was I missing?

Luckily, I didn't have to wait in suspense. As I came up upon the first row of twoleg fencing, Bluefur's scent trail veered to the right, staying close to the wood but never actually entering the unfamiliar terrain.

It was if she was trying to go somewhere without being noticed...

I hummed, realizing that if that had been Bluefur's goal, then she had definitely been far enough from the border and close enough to twolegplace for her scent to not be detected. This was definitely going to be interesting...

And if Bluefur followed this fence as far as possible - I stiffened.

Bluefur was heading to RiverClan territory.

Abandoning my careful process of scenting and tracing, I hared alongside the fence. At one point a silver tabby kittypet saw me and squealed, running for the safety of her twoleg den, but the majority of my journey was undisturbed.

At last, I slowed beside the river.

Bluefur's scent, though harder to detect on the sandy banks, was stronger as though she had been here more recently. I followed it all the way up to the water's edge and investigated the water until I was certain she had crossed.

Well, if the coward could do it, then so could I; plunging into the water, I flailed and struggled until my movements fell into line and I was somewhat keeping my head above the water yet making forwards progress. The river tugged me downstream as I went, but I managed to cross before Sunningrocks came into view. From the lack of scent trails it was obvious that either the water had wiped away Bluefur's scent or she had a better understanding of swimming and had made it out closer to my original crossing point.

With a shrug, I sat down in the shelter of some reeds and decided to think things through.

 _If Bluefur came all the way to the other side of the river on RiverClan territory, all the while trying not to be noticed... I would think she'd be heading for their camp. She's visiting someone perhaps?_

I tasted the air and finally settled on a path that had the strongest smell. The fishy scent seemed toxic to my forest-raised nose and I scrunched it up, trying to keep the RiverClan stink out of my nostrils. Each time I got a whiff of it it seemed to get worse, and if I could have just stopped breathing altogether without penalties such as death, I would have, because _RiverClan smelled terrible_.

A thicker wall of reeds came into view and I knew this had to be the camp. I could see the entrance from my spot and I stiffened, breaking off of the trail and following the reeds to a less popular path.

Here, I could shove my face into the reeds and get a tiny snippet of the RiverClan camp in eyesight. The clearing was wider and rounder than ThunderClan's camp, with the dens all made out of woven reeds.

From what I could see, RiverClan was having a meeting of some sort. I twisted my head, shoving my ear into the hole in hopes of listening in.

"-and how do I know you won't betray RiverClan?"

It was Crookedstar.

"Because I have nothing left in ThunderClan now," _Bluefur_ mewed flatly. "And my mate and kits are here."

Wait, _what?_

For starters, even though I hated Bluefur, I had always known she was loyal. At least... I had thought she was. And what was this about a mate and kits? Mistykit, Stonekit, and Mosskit had been taken by a fox, right? I had seen the hole in the nursery with my own eyes, scoured the forest for any sign of the kits with the rest of ThunderClan. Besides, Thrushpelt had been back in camp when I had left to look for Bluefur.

"Your mate and kits?" Crookedstar repeated after a moment, sounding bewildered. "I... Oakheart."

It was not a statement, but rather an accusation.

"Yes," the RiverClan warrior declared. "Bluefur is my mate. And the rouge kits I found a few moons ago, the ones that Graypool has been nursing? They are our kits."

Yowls of confusion and shock rang out around the clearing, and if I didn't have the common sense to not reveal myself I probably would have joined in.

"Crookedstar, you would have done the same to be with Willowbreeze if she had been a ThunderClan cat," Oakheart added. "I know Bluefur will be loyal, and she'll pick up swimming and fishing in no time. Besides, wouldn't it be nice to have a land-trained warrior to help with leaf-bare hunting? She will be a strong asset when ice covers the river."

The RiverClan cats were starting to shift around, and someone walked by my hole.

Realizing that my stay was through, I ran back towards the river. This time, I used the stepping stones to get back and ran back to ThunderClan's camp after that. Boy, was ThunderClan going to be shocked when they heard the news...

 **. . .**

 _ **Oakheart's POV**_

 _ **"Loyalties"**_

 _In the end, I was definitely right. With my beloved Bluefur hunting for land prey, RiverClan had never had been better fed during leaf-bare. She taught better stalking techniques to the apprentices yet didn't hesitate learn fishing and swimming. She poured her heart and soul into earning RiverClan's trust, and I was happy as could be with my mate and kits at my side. Bluefur, who had been fed parsley to stop her milk after giving up her kits, allowed Graypool to keep nursing them to the queen's delight, and they shared the upbringing of Mistykit and Stonekit between them. Everything was, well, perfect._

"Come on, Oakheart! Let's go hunting!" Bluefur mewed, nudging me towards the camp entrance.

I rolled my eyes, flopping dramatically onto my side. "But you _know_ the river's frozen over. There's no way you're going to be able to practice your fishing skills - Sedgecreek spent all morning try to crack the ice with Petaldust but the couldn't get through."

"There's more than just fish in RiverClan territory, you know," Bluefur insisted.

Oh. _Oh_.

Bluefur's tail tip twitched excitedly. "I can't wait to taste mouse again, not that fish really is too bad anymore. And besides, this is my best chance to show RiverClan I can contribute even though I was raised a ThunderClan cat."

"Okay, okay," I purred, getting to my feet and trotting to the entrance. "I bet you'll catch twice as much as I will."

"What do you mean twice?" Bluefur exclaimed, following me out of camp. "I'll catch _thrice_ as much!"

"Come on," I laughed. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

Bluefur shoved me aside, darting ahead. "I could have said four times as much," she called back. "I was trying to save you some dignity, but if you want..."

"Thrice is fine!" I yelped.

I followed Bluefur in a contented silence until she halted, dropping into a crouch. It was like the hunting crouch I had learned as an apprentice, yet it didn't quite seem the same.

"Mouse," she hissed to me. "Give me a moment."

Nodding, I watched as Bluefur stalked forwards a pawstep at a time, silent but fluid. After a little she paused, waggling her haunches before launching herself forwards. Bluefur landed on what must have been the mouse, easily ducking her head down and delivering the killing bite.

"Great catch!" I purred, padding over.

"Thanks," Bluefur mewed. "Let me just bury this for later and then we should split. We'll catch more that way."

I nodded, since it made sense, and trailed off to the side. Here there were a few willow trees and I had often caught a few voles here before. If I was lucky there would be one just waiting to be caught.

By sunhigh I just had one vole from the clump of willows and I carried it back to where I had left Bluefur. She was already there with a pile of fresh-kill at her paws and I froze, jaws gaping, as she smirked triumphantly at me.

"Let's see, one vole to two mice, a sparrow, and a shrew?" she laughed. "Maybe I should give you some tips."

"Yes, please," I mewed somewhat enviously.

Don't get me wrong, I was super proud of my mate for catching so much, but the competitive part of me couldn't help but feel ashamed of my meager offerings in comparison. Normally warriors weren't expected to catch more than four pieces of prey in a week - RiverClan warriors simply didn't work well on land; we just weren't built for stalking - but Bluefur had totaled that in half a day!

Bluefur somehow managed to pick up all of her catches and we headed back to camp side-by-side, our pelts brushing so as to keep warm. It was just our luck that it had to start snowing pretty hard on the way back, so we had to think twice to make sure we were heading in the right direction.

As soon as we got to camp I dropped my catch and veered for shelter, leaving for Bluefur to arrange her prey on the pile.

"Wow, Bluefur! Did you catch all that yourself?" It was Sedgecreek.

"I was raised in ThunderClan, remember?" Bluefur purred back. "If I couldn't catch land prey I would have made a sorry warrior. I never caught this much back in ThunderClan, but I guess there's more prey to catch since RiverClan hunts fish for most of the year."

Sedgecreek nodded. "Yeah... Hey, Petaldust! Come look at this!"

As more and more cats drew close, admiring Bluefur's cache, I spotted Crookedstar coming over to me.

"I guess you were right," Crookedstar shrugged. "Bluefur's really going to help keep our bellies full during leaf-bare. I wonder if she could spend some time with each of the apprentices to teach them some of her land training? I hate to admit it, but ThunderClan's is probably superior to ours..."

"Right, I'll ask her that later," I assured him.

Crookedstar nodded. "Good."

We fell silent, watching the swarm of our Clanmates slowly reach its max before dying down again. I knew now, more certain than ever, that Bluefur had earned a place in RiverClan.

 **. . .**

 _ **Whitestorm's POV**_

 _ **"Changes"**_

 _It took me a long time to truly get over you leaving. I was hurt - we all were, especially Thrushpelt and I. To find out that you had been mates with that RiverClan tom, that your kits were his and that they still lived? I just wished you had trusted me enough to tell me about that or to at least explain to me why you were going before you left. I did understand eventually, I got over that grudge and simply returned to loving you as my aunt and second mother again, but... I'll always wonder why you felt you had to leave us._

"Thistlestar's back," Frostfur exclaimed.

I stiffened, looking at the camp entrance, and, sure enough, my father was strutting into camp with Featherwhisker at his heels. Thistlestar held his head high, immediately swarming up the highrock and calling the traditional summons for a Clan meeting. I had never seem him so confident, so assertive and sure of himself, and it made me wonder how well I really did know my father.

"ThunderClan, I am back now with my nine lives and I am more than ready to present to you your new deputy," Thistlestar declared as soon as everyone had settled down. "I say this before the spirit of Sunstar, so that he may hear and approve of my choice. Tigerclaw will be the next deputy of ThunderClan."

I wouldn't lie and say I was surprised. Tigerclaw had been Thistlestar's apprentice and was the only cat who could possibly rival him in strength and fierceness, not to mention loyalty and skill in battle. The massive tabby had always been Thistlestar's ally, so of course he would be chosen as my father's heir.

"Thank you, Thistlestar," Tigerclaw said, rising to his paws and gazing out over the crowd. "I promise I will help to, StarClan willing, make ThunderClan the strongest Clan in the forest."

Was it just me or did Tigerclaw's speech kind of sound rehearsed? I shrugged the thought away and joined my Clanmates in calling out Tigerclaw's name.

Tigerclaw and I had grown up together, so I did consider him a friend even though we had gone our separate ways now. I wove through the crowd to Tigerclaw and gave him a heart shove, though due to my lean frame and his much bulkier structure, he barely moved.

"Congratulations, Tigerclaw. I always knew you were destined for something great," I told him.

Though it wasn't the exact truth - I had never quite imagined Tigerclaw being leader, since he seemed to lack the mercy that all the leaders I knew of had - it was close. With his extreme battle skills and strength, I had always figured it would be impossible for Tigerclaw to be just another average warrior.

Whatever Tigerclaw would end up being, let it be leader or he died as deputy or elder, I knew he was certain to leave his mark on ThunderClan for seasons to come.

* * *

 **A/N: Uh... well, I didn't do any strange ships this time around so I don't know what to talk about here. I guess maybe why Bluefur joined RiverClan? As far as she sees it, everything that matters to her now lies across the river, that she's given her heart away for ThunderClan's sake but it never amounted to anything. Everything she's done, giving up her kits and mate, is for nothing now.**

 **Please leave a review if you have any what-if ideas! I've basically used up all of mine so suggestions are more than welcome.**

 **Thanks guys and see you next time!**

 _ **Syrup**_


	5. -The Dark Forest Won?

**A/N: Well... this is probably later than I said it would be, isn't it? I haven't even gotten any other writing done than this chapter... Ugh. Sorry guys. Though thank you for all the awesome prompts! There was one involving some Twilight thing, but I haven't read Twilight so I'm afraid I can't do that, sorry. But for the other ones I'll definitely try and work my way through those, though it may take some time.**

 **Sorry again and I'll try and actually get some work done on this story...**

* * *

 **What If The Dark Forest Won?**

 **. . .**

 _ **Bumblestripe's POV**_

 _ **"Thundergonners"**_

 _Even today, it's still hard to believe. How could everyone have fallen? Our strongest warriors, our weakest - our leadership and our elders. When Firestar and Brambleclaw fell, a part of each and everyone one of us seemed to die, give up. As the kits were examined, only the strongest chosen to survive whilst the littler were slain, ThunderClan fell, and we knew the battle was over. If only there had been another way..._

Everything was happening so quickly it was impossible to process it. I had spent the day fighting for my life, for the lives of my Clanmates and for the hollow. Yet warriors kept falling, and the Dark Forest attackers kept coming, stronger, harder, fiercer.

First were Dovewing and Cloudtail.

The beautiful gray she-cat had gotten a paw stuck in a bramble and Cloudtail had stayed back to help her; before they could return to the group Dark Forest warriors had pounced on them. Dovewing was killed in their attack.

Cloudtail survived the first wave but barely made it back to camp on his own paws. Leafpool tried her best to stop the bleeding but he was already on his way to StarClan. Brightheart's frantic yowl as she tried to rouse her mate still seemed to echo around and around in my head.

Next was Hollyleaf.

Ivypool and Tigerheart brought her back to camp, saying that she had taken a blow from Hawkfrost that was meant for Ivypool. She died in the hollow with her family surrounding her, making peace with her mother, Leafpool, at last.

At first I know I thought that only three cats surely wasn't too bad, that we could still win this fight. I defended my Clanmates against the second wave with hope filling me and giving me courage and strength.

I know that at some point, Ivypool died, her thoughts still muddled with grief and shock after Hollyleaf died for her.

Then I saw Mousefur fall to a shadowy warrior, Purdy forced to flee to the nursery where he started to help the queens defend the entrance. At some point I paused next to Mousefur's body, gently pulling her frail body out of the way of all the fighting.

"StarClan help us," I had breathed.

A black tom had reared up beside me then, bringing his paws down hard on my back. "Look at the little warrior thinking StarClan will help him," he taunted. "Well, guess what? We already took care of StarClan! You're on your own, kit."

Any hope I had ever harbored that we would win, that we would survive this fight, vanished in that moment. How were we supposed to survive when our warrior ancestors had already fallen?

Somehow we made it through the second wave and Leafpool, Jayfeather, and Cinderheart bustled about trying to help all they could. Yet even with their noble efforts the death count grew, with Rosepetal, Thornclaw, and Mousewhisker all on their way to StarClan and Brackenfur and Whitewing in critical condition.

I started wondering if it was just a dream.

Maybe I could just wake up and everything would be fine, right? No one would be dead and the Dark Forest would be nothing but a nursery tale.

Still, the stinging of my cuts told me otherwise. Each life lost was _lost_ forever. There was no going back now.

The queens started exclaiming that Ferncloud had collapsed, dead, just as the third wave started up. I had never seen Dustpelt fight so hard, taking out his grief on the shadowy warriors who had been behind her death.

Tigerstar seemed to be leading this wave, but before anyone else could move Firestar threw himself with a mighty roar at the great warrior. Brambleclaw was just a few feet behind, slashing at Hawkfrost as he forced his way into the ThunderClan camp.

A stocky tortoiseshell with ragged, see-through fur flew herself at Birchfall and Blossomfall, shrieking that they were traitors and that they were going to pay for their betrayal. I leapt into battle next to my sister and the other warrior and, together, we parried the tortoiseshell's blows. Yet we were getting tired and the spirit still had plenty of energy to spend due to the countless numbers of reinforcements she had on her side.

Blossomfall fell first, leaving me to crouch beside her with an anguished wail. As I did so, Birchfall was cut down, and the tortoiseshell leaved proclaiming she had more traitors to punish.

I just wished the battle would _stop_ already, just _stop_!

"Firestar and Brambleclaw are dead!"

The whole turned upside down at that moment and I broke away from the large gray tabby tom I had been fighting. What did they mean, Firestar and Brambleclaw were dead? They _couldn't_ be! ThunderClan _needed_ them!

I turned just as Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Squirrelflight hurled themselves at Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. The battle was short but certainly not sweet - not a single one of the three ThunderClan cats seemed to have connected a single paw swipe, their battered, wounded bodies at the feet of father and son.

"Clanmates, this battle is over. Leave these cats to lick their wounds," Tigerstar called.

I stiffened. Was Tigerstar _surrendering_? But... he was winning!

The Dark Forest cats released their ThunderClan opponents, bunching around Tigerstar and blocking the camp entrance so no one could get through, lest they be going in or out.

"Father, I believe it is time I headed to WindClan," Hawkfrost said, strolling leisurely through the crowd of Dark Forest cats and preparing to duck out of camp. "I shall see you later, yes?"

"Yes," Tigerstar answered, nodding decisively. "For the uniting of the Clans and the forming of _TigerClan_. Bring all that remains of WindClan."

Hawkfrost twitched one ear. "I will, don't worry."

"Now," Tigerstar declared, scanning the clearing. "Snowtuft, take five or so cats and search the camp. Bring out all cats too old or weak to be of use, as well as the kits. There is no room for unruly kittens. If anyone tries to stop you, you have my permission kill them."

I instantly thought of Briarlight.

What would happen if they went to Jayfeather's den? They'd bring her out and... I already knew the answer. A paralyzed cat was of no use to Tigerstar. She would be slain along with anyone else he deemed unnecessary. But there was nothing I could do, was there? And Brackenfur and Whitewing, they were barely alive - the massive tabby would have them killed as well.

Next to me, Cinderheart and Lionblaze were whispering furiously.

"I'm going to fight Tigerstar," Lionblaze was saying. "You know I'll win."

"But then battle would break out everywhere," Cinderheart shot back. "How many more of us would die from that? Sure, you would take out Tigerstar - but how many of the remaining ThunderClan cats would pay for that with _their_ lives?"

Lionblaze looked away. " _Fine_. But as soon I do have a good opportunity, I've got to try."

Cinderheart didn't seem happy about that, for which I couldn't blame her - Lionblaze would most certainly die if he tried to fight Tigerstar, Firestar definitely had and he was, well, _Firestar_ \- but she didn't say anything, just pursed her lips and turned away.

I shifted uncomfortably from paw to paw as the Dark Forest warriors rooted through us. Dustpelt attacked one of them as they ducked inside the nursery but was unable to keep them out, nevertheless stay alive. I lowered my head, turning so I wasn't looking at his, well, _corpse_.

Purdy and the kits were the first to be shoved into the middle, along with Cherrypaw and Molepaw. Then Whitewing, Brackenfur, and - my heart leapt into my throat even though I had known this was coming - _Briarlight_.

"Briarlight!" Millie cried, rushing fowards.

A Dark Forest warrior swiveled on his paws and raked his claws down her flank. "Get back unless if you want to be killed as well," he snarled.

"But-"

"No buts," the tom hissed. " _Away. Out. Shoo._ "

Millie, looking distressed, slunk backwards to stand next to Spiderleg. I looked at the queens, counting them - one, two, _three_. They were all still alive, though they were certainly wounded. At least the kits seemed, for the most part, unharmed.

"Molepaw! Cherrypaw!" Poppyfrost cried. She took a step forwards, but the same warrior who had sent Millie back shot her a glare. Instead Poppyfrost whimpered and sunk into Berrynose's side; her mate covered her with gentle licks but looked for all the world that he didn't feel any stronger than the tortoiseshell.

"What's going on?" Lilykit said, looking scared. "Mom? Mom, where are you?"

The kit made eye contact with Sorreltail and started trying to join her but the cat called Snowtuft knocked her aside with one paw. "Stay with the others," he growled.

I looked at Briarlight, trying to send her all the hope and strength and love I could. _Be brave,_ I thought. _Be brave and strong, and remember - I love you. We_ all _love you._

"Frostclaw, grab yourself two cats and prepare for the executions," Tigerstar ordered. "And Silvershade, you used to be a medicine cat; take a look at Brackenfur and the white she-cat and see what are the chances that they'll recover."

A white she-cat, presumably Frostclaw, beckoned two other shadowy warriors to the other side of the clearing where she started whispering them orders.

I shivered, instead choosing to watch Silvershade. She was another she-cat, awfully beautiful with her mottled silver-and-white tabby pelt. I pushed the admiring thoughts away and focused on what she was doing - leaning over Brackenfur and Whitewing and sniffing their wounds.

"It's going to take a lot of herbs and effort to make sure they fully recover," Silvershade sniffed haughtily, kicking Brackenfur with one paw. The tom barely reacted, his eyes half-closed. "I doubt it's worth it. Besides, this one is old, not too many moons away from joining the elders. Just let them die or kill them ourselves."

"Right. We'll just kill them, we do have _some_ mercy in the Dark Forest," Tigerstar said, laughing slightly.

He swung his head to look at Frostclaw and her team. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Tigerstar," Frostclaw barked out, unsheathing her claws. "Bring it on!"

First, Purdy was brought forth. I could barely watch as the two cats held him down, leaving Frostclaw to slice him open from throat to belly. He was dead within instants. Hopefully, he had felt no pain, though I knew that was probably too much to hope for...

I looked to see who was next.

 _No!_

Briarlight was being dragged up just as Purdy's body was being tossed to the side. I heard a strangled mew and turned, seeing Spiderleg holding a desperate Millie back by the scruff.

"If only I hadn't come to the Clans," Millie sobbed as Briarlight was slain. "Then my kits would be safe and alive as kittypets."

I shuddered, but I couldn't say I was angry. I knew exactly where Millie was coming from and I understood; if only Blossomfall, Briarlight and I had been kittypets, we would be alive. Trapped and twoleg pets, but alive was better than... well, whatever _this_ was.

Threading through the crowd, I pressed myself against my mother's pelt.

Millie stiffened but relaxed slightly, burying her head in my fur. "Briarlight," she whimpered. "Oh, my poor baby."

"Blossomfall, too," I added softly. "Your poor _babies_."

"My poor babies," Millie echoed.

I stopped paying attention to the Dark Forest warriors as the killings were carried out, not even caring at this point whether I would live or not. At the end of the day, yes, I still lived, but ThunderClan was reduced to just a few stragglers and the death count was higher than ever.

 **. . .**

 _Jayfeather, killed for being blind._

 _Brackenfur, murdered for being old and wounded._

 _Whitewing, slain for being wounded._

 _Spiderleg, felled for being old._

 _Dustpelt, sent on his way for his refusal to be quiet and his age._

 _Hazeltail, removed from the face of Earth for not being Clanborn._

 _Berrynose, did in for not being Clanborn._

 _Daisy, expunged for not being Clanborn._

 _Sorreltail, sacrificed for being older._

 _Brightheart, destroyed for being older and for still being somewhat weak after her kitting._

 _Cherrypaw, obliterated for being deemed too rowdy and annoying._

 _And Lilykit, the innocent kit killed for not being strong enough for Tigerstar's tastes_

 **. . .**

 _ **Lionblaze's POV**_

 _ **"Nightmares"**_

 _It's hard to believe that I stopped wondering what went wrong, why I had to watch as my Clanmates, my siblings and friends, fell around me. I suppose I was one of the lucky ones; I still had my mother and my mate while cats like Toadstep, Bumblestripe, and Seedkit had lost everyone they loved. But life now was a terror, full of hardships and struggles, and even though I missed all who had been killed and I knew I was lucky to be alive, I couldn't help but wonder that perhaps I would have been better off, dead and in the stars with my Clanmates._

I stood next to Cinderheart, pressed into the comfort and warmth of her fur, as I waited for my turn to cross the treebridge. The Dark Forest warriors were shepherding us to the island, apparently to meet up with the other Dark Forest warriors and the remaining surviving Clan cats though for what, I didn't know.

"Come on, get a move on rats," a red tom hissed, giving Icecloud, who stood next to me, a shove.

She squealed and staggered into me. "R-right."

As soon as Icecloud recovered her paws she hurried onto the treebridge. Not wanting to take any risks, I led Cinderheart onto the wood as soon as there was room for the two of us to stand on it.

The cats of the other Clans were already there, and I winced at how small the pitiful crowd looked. To my relief - but worry, too - there were just four kits in the crowd total.

"Hmm, exactly nine cats per Clan. This will be interesting," I heard a Dark Forest warrior say as he padded past me.

I stiffened. What was _this_ supposed to me? I had a pretty good feeling it wouldn't be good...

"Let all cats old enough to shed the blood of their foes gather beneath the darktree for a Clan meeting!" Tigerstar yowled. He was perched on the tree where the leaders normally made their announcements from during Gatherings.

Hawkfrost, Mapleshade, and Brokenstar were all on the branches below him, none of them as high up as he was but all obviously important to be in the tree.

"First off, so the _living_ warriors understand," Tigerstar sneered. "I am your leader now. You will obey me, or else. Second, Brokenstar is your deputy, and Hawkfrost and Mapleshade are both third-in-commands. In DarkClan you're either strong to heal by yourself or you die, so there are no assigned medicine cats. Third off..."

The massive tabby paused, a knowing smirk on his face.

"I believe there are far too many living warriors to be accommodated for on this island, so there shall be a tournament _to the death_. Each cat will fight one battle against a cat from a different one of the old Clans. The survivor gets to live; the loser? They're dead, so we'll just throw their bodies in the lake," Tigerstar announced.

Mews of shock rippled through the crowd and a few Dark Forest cats hissed at us to shut up, but _we were going to fight each other to the death?_

I stared at Cinderheart, eyes round. "I can't believe this!"

"Believe it," she answered wearily. "This _is_ Tigerstar's Clan, after all."

"If you aren't already perched with your old Clanmates, though we are _all_ your Clanmates now, then make it happen," Tigerstar ordered. "Send yours kit in Clan groups to the base of the tree."

As soon as Tigerstar was satisfied with the layout he leapt down, before pausing to think. "To make things fun, the winner gets to choose one of the next combatants," he said, looking delighted with this.

Tigerstar started speaking quietly with the red tom from earlier.

"Lionblaze..." It was Cinderheart. "If you go before I've gone... Please, choose me to go next. I don't want to keep waiting to find out whether I live or die. I just want to get it over with."

I stared at her. "O-okay."

Then the tournament was starting, and Tigerstar was scanning the groups of cats.

"I'm thinking we should start this tournament with a kick," he decided. "Let's do Kestrelflight of WindClan versus that black ShadowClan she-cat. Remember, to the death."

I watched as Pinenose shakily stood up, leaving the shelter and safety of her Clanmates as Kestrelflight most uncertainly did the same.

After a moment, as if sensing there was no getting out of this, the two started exchanging feeble blows. It was obvious neither of them were trying to win. This carried on for a few minutes as the whole clearing watched in tense silence.

"Enough!" Tigerstar roared when he realized nothing better was going to happen. He stalked between the two cats before pouncing on Pinenose, snapping her neck with an expert flick of his paws. As Kestrelflight turned to flee he spun on the medicine cat, clawing at his throat and leaving the tom to bleed out. Then, amber eyes glared out at the crowd of watching cats. "Shall we just kill all of you? _Fight_ if you want to live!"

He growled, and Hawkfrost quickly hopped down from the tree and picked two more cats to fight.

I narrowed my eyes - Icecloud was one of them; the other was Crowfrost of ShadowClan.

This time, there were no kitten blows. Both of them understood that if they didn't fight, they would both die - and though no one _wanted_ to break the warrior code, no one wanted to die, either.

But Icecloud was exhausted and she couldn't parry Crowfrost's blows for long. The ShadowClan warrior made her death a quick one, I'll give him that. But I'll never forget what it looked like to see my Clanmate killed by another warrior, forced to by the shadowy spirits who slain our other Clanmates.

"Could have been worse," Hawkfrost shrugged. "What's your name?"

"Crowfrost," he said, stepping back from Icecloud's body and shooting the ThunderClan cats an apologetic glance. "Warrior of ShadowClan."

Hawkfrost narrowed his eyes. "Not anymore. You are Crowfrost of TigerClan, now. Who do you choose to be in the next fight?"

The black-and-white tom looked around the clearing. "Uh... Minnowtail, former RiverClan cat."

"Interesting," Hawkfrost said, watching as the she-cat slowly padded out into the clearing. "And she'll fight Foxleap."

Filled with fury after seeing his sister killed, Foxleap won the fight. Many more fights followed, each resulting with one dead warrior and one living one. Molepaw, who died to Furzepaw; Robinwing, killed by Ferretclaw. Leafpool died at the paws of Weaselfur, while Leaftail fell to Pebblefoot.

Whenever I closed my eyes, the face of my foe, Olivenose, appears and I don't think I've ever gone without blinking for so long before.

To my relief, Cinderheart did survive her battle, which was against Sunstrike of WindClan. Yet Bumblestripe and Poppyfrost fell to Tawnypelt and Duskfur.

And once all the warriors and apprentices had fought, reducing three Clans to four warriors and ShadowClan to five, Tigerstar brought the kits forwards. It pained me to think all the innocent kits had watched the killings, and that they were expected to execute the same moves and show the same ferocity.

Seedkit was shoved in the clearing with some RiverClan kit. They exchanged softer kitten blows until the surrounding Clan warriors hissed at them to fight, unwilling to let both of them die.

The RiverClan kit survived, her thicker RiverClan pelt shielding her from most of Seedkit's blows. Snowkit fell to the WindClan kit but Amberkit and Dewkit both survived the ordeal.

Tigerstar climbed the darktree, yowling for attention once again. Once everyone was quiet, he proceeded to speak. "Well done, kittens. You will all make fine warriors of DarkClan when the time comes. Viperfang, organize a patrol to throw the bodies in the lake while I instruct our new warriors."

A black tom nodded, beckoning for a few other shadowy warriors to join him in hauling the dead bodies away.

"The treebridge will be guarded day and night, so don't try and escape. Once you have earned the trust of one the higher ups, meaning Brokenstar, Hawkfrost, Mapleshade, and I, you will be allowed off the island under supervision," Tigerstar explained. "And once I know your loyalties lie with DarkClan, you will be treated with same respect as any other warrior here. You are free to make your dens wherever - meeting over."

He jumped down again and spoke with a few more warriors, leaving the Clan cats to shuffle close together.

Somehow we ended up making some sort of circle, ours backs to the Dark Forest warriors as sought comfort in one another. Seeing the kits huddling together, eyes wide, I realized we needed someone to care for them.

"Is anyone here a queen? Those kits need someone to be their new mother," I hissed.

A RiverClan she-cat, Duskfur, nodded. "My kits have been killed, but I'll take care of Mosspelt's daughter and the others. I don't want to see anymore kits suffer."

We all let out murmurs of agreement as Duskfur gathered the kits close to her, comforting them and wrapping her tail around them to bring them close. "Don't worry, little ones," she purred. "Everything's going to be just fine."

Knowing Amberkit and Dewkit were in good paws, I looked at the other warriors once again. "So... how are we going to escape?"

"Escape?" a ShadowClan cat echoed warily.

Pebblefoot of RiverClan looked over his shoulder quickly before whispering, "The only way off here that I can see is swimming across the lake and fleeing, but I highly doubt anyone is up to that. Do any non-RiverClan warriors know how to swim?"

"I can keep afloat," I offered, remembering the time when my littermates and I helped rescue the WindClan kits from the tunnels.

Cinderheart nodded. "And I've been swimming since I was an apprentice."

"I have a very basic understanding of how to swim from when I was a kit," Swallowtail added, shooting a look at me. That was right, she had been one of the kits hadn't she?

To my astonishment, Crowfrost also piped up. "I've had a few occasions where I had to swim and made it out alive. That makes eight swimmers, total."

"And nine non-swimmers, not to mention we have four kits, only one of which is RiverClan," Foxleap pointed out.

I narrowed my eyes. "Then everyone who doesn't swim is going to have to restore as much strength as possible if they plan on making it out of here alive."

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over the circle and a white she-cat glared at us, tossing two mice and a sparrow into the circle of Clan cats. "There's your rations for the day. Have fun," she sneered before stalking off.

Looking uneasily at one another, no one moved until Harespring snorted, slid forwards, and took a bite out of the sparrow before passing it to the cat next to him. Slowly, with each cat taking a bite, the sparrow made it just under halfway around the circle. Harespring tossed the mouse at the cat who would have been next and the circle continued, stopping with just three cats left. The second mouse finished the circle with about half of it remaining; Duskfur took it and gave it to the kits, so at least some of us would have full bellies tonight.

"Let's make our dens in a group on the far side of the island," Tawnypelt suggested. "Then, in the morning, RiverClan can try and fish from shore while the rest of us try and catch some land prey."

Mews of agreement rang out to her plan. It felt good to know what to do.

 **. . .**

 _ **Foxleap's POV**_

 _ **"Escape"**_

 _I will never forget the four days we spent on that island with the Dark Forest warriors, being fed meager rations and not catching much on the side. Everything extra went to the kits and the weakest cats, but it just wasn't enough. On the second day, Ferretclaw was killed for talking back to some Dark Forest warrior, while late on the third Toadstep died from his wounds and lack of proper nutrition. At least it made the non-swimmers and swimmers even in number, excluding the kits._

"Foxleap, get up, it's time to go," Lionblaze hissed, looming over me.

I groaned but got to my paws, muscles aching. The Clans had already figured out the plan the day before; I myself was going to be swimming next to Lionblaze, and the RiverClan cats would carry the kits as well as help others. Cinderheart was swimming with Tawnypelt and so on and so forth.

It was nighttime, of course, and as we crowded by the lake the RiverClan cats and their partners slid in first.

Lionblaze slowly moved into the water with me right beside him; he floundered for a moment as he got used to swimming again before he hissed at me to start moving.

I did, though I was freezing cold and I wasn't quite sure what to do. Supposedly it was basically just running in the water, but I was certain there had to be something more to it. Slowly, cautiously, I waded out till I couldn't stand and started paddling frantically.

As soon as my head started dipping under the water, Lionblaze was there, grabbing my scruff and pulling me back up.

"Thanks," I gasped, adjusting my paws till it felt like I was actually doing something. "I-I think I've got it now."

He gave a curt nod and released me; to my amazement, I was right - I was _swimming_! Though I wasn't as fast as the RiverClan cats I was still going forwards, and with Lionblaze pushing me along slightly and helping me whenever I faltered, I was keeping up with the majority of cats.

At one point I heard a muffled yowl as some cat realized their partner was gone. There was splashing but no victory. Someone had drowned, joining our Clanmates on the lake bed.

It wasn't until we were halfway across the lake when I heard noise coming from the direction of the island - our escape had been discovered.

I think everyone, despite how tired they were, picked up their pace once that happened. From the sounds of it they were still trying to figure out what exactly had happened, but it wouldn't be long before they knew we had swum off. Luckily, they wouldn't guess where we were landing - ThunderClan shores - until after we were long gone.

At last, the lake became shallow enough to walk in and I half walked, half swam the final five fox-lengths to the bank. The Clans paused on shore - swimming was _exhausting_ \- before Tawnypelt and Harespring rallied us and we ran off into the forest. I fought my way to the front with Cinderheart, knowing we would be needed to navigate the trees of ThunderClan, but Lionblaze stayed in the back saying he was one of the strongest fighters remaining and that if the Dark Forest warriors were to catch up, he needed to be the one to face them.

I hadn't wanted to leave him behind but Cinderheart ushered me to the front telling me he would be okay.

Hopefully she was right.

 **. . .**

 _ **Tawnypelt's POV**_

 _ **"Second Chances"**_

 _We were infinitely lucky that we managed to escape the Dark Forest warriors. We traveled for about half a moon before settling by a river. On one side were meadows stretching for what seemed like forever to our weary bones while the other side had lush forests. It was perfect for us. As the seasons passed, I grew to wonder whether StarClan put it there on purpose, as if knowing we would need it, yet then why couldn't StarClan have helped us in our time of greatest need - the battle itself? I never knew whether to thank StarClan or curse them after that._

We had been living by the river for just under a moon now and we knew it was time to start rebuilding our old lives somehow. There was no way we had enough cats to form four Clans, but what were we going to do then?

"I think we should just build one Clan," Swallowtail suggested.

"And what would we call it?" Crowfrost shot back. "ShadowWindRiverThunderClan? Yeah, I don't think that's going to work."

Shrewfoot narrowed her eyes. "What about, say, PureClan or NewClan? It's not like we have a choice about building one Clan together."

"What about leadership?" Foxleap intervened. "It's not fair if a ShadowClan cat gets to be leader with a RiverClan deputy or something - I want my Clan to be represented."

"All _four_ Clans should be represented," I found myself exclaiming. "Look, we know the old Clans are _gone_ , just like the lake is. Whoever said this Clan has to be exactly the same? Why don't we have four leaders - one from each Clan - who share the responsibilities of leadership and the deputy's duties among them? Then, we could have three types of warriors; ones who hunt in the meadows, ones who hunt in the river, ones who hunt in the forest, and ones who hunt at night."

There was quiet for a few moments.

"That could actually work," Lionblaze mewed. "Four leaders who act as leaders and deputies so we are all represented, and four types of warriors so we may all hunt where we work best. Forest Hunters, River Hunters, Meadow Hunters, and Night Hunters"

Mews of agreement rang out.

"And we can pick the name later," Crowfrost muttered before raising his voice. "Each Clan group should pick their representative now!"

I drew together with Crowfrost, Shrewfoot, and Starlingwing.

"Obviously, it has to be either Crowfrost or Tawnypelt," Starlingwing said to Shrewfoot. "Neither of us have the experience."

"I'm fine with being leader," Crowfrost mewed.

I simply shrugged, not choosing to say anything.

"Well," Shrewfoot started. "I think Tawnypelt should be leader. She's been through a lot, from the forest to the Great Battle, and she's always come out on top. Besides, Rowanclaw was deputy and they were mates, surely she's learned something about leadership from that, right?"

Starlingwing nodded. "Yeah, and if Tawnypelt dies Crowfrost can replace her. That's okay, right Crowfrost?"

The black-and-white tom nodded slowly. "Fine."

"Great! Then Tawnypelt, you're our new leader!" Starlingwing declared.

Wide-eyed - though part of me really wasn't too surprised - I waited in silence as the other Clans finished deciding.

"I'm the ThunderClan leader," Lionblaze said, which I think anyone could have predicted, honestly.

I glanced at RiverClan, where Pebblefoot was stepping out. "I am the leader of RiverClan's choice."

"And I am leading for ShadowClan," I mewed, raising my head high.

The WindClan cats shuffled together as Harespring came forwards. "And I have been chosen to represent WindClan."

"This is good and all," I said, looking around. "But we really need to stop saying the names of our... old Clans. We are one now, and we should act like it. We are..." I took a deep breath, trying to think of a name that represented us. " _We are MoonClan._ "

"MoonClan?" Harespring echoed, squinting at me. "Why MoonClan? Isn't moon supposed to be-"

"There is one moon in the sky and it shines down on us every night, right?" I explained. "Besides, the moon is a companion to the stars, and it has always looked down upon each and every Clan. The moon does not favor the moor or the woods, the marsh or the streams. The moon is no more the lake's than it was the forest's, and it is a symbol that unites us during the Gathering. What else represents all four Clans better than the moon?"

Murmurs of agreement made themselves clear and I felt pride washing through me.

"I suppose you have a point there," Harespring said, looking up at the sky. "We are MoonClan now."

* * *

 **A/N: Uh... don't know what to say this time, so, hope you enjoyed? This chapter was like 2,000 words longer than normal, so yay for that.**

 **See you next time?**

 _ **Syrup**_


	6. -Bramblepaw Left, Not Tawnypaw?

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile, this would have been up Thursday but I had a school overnight thing so I had to finish it up today instead. You can probably tell that the majority of effort went into the first part and the beginning of Tigerstar's POV.**

 **Thanks for all the suggestions you guys have been giving me and hopefully you'll like how this chapter turned out more than I did!**

* * *

 **What If Bramblepaw Left ThunderClan Instead of Tawnypaw?**

 _ **Bramblepaw's POV**_

 _ **"Nothing But His Shadow"**_

 _ThunderClan... Even to this day, the word fills me with anger. With faces of cats who saw me as nothing but my father's lookalike, his shadow - his younger minion. With the comments they murmured behind my back, saying how I was going to be evil too, saying I was going to be just like my father. With the fear of everyone who saw me and immediately though, oh look, it's the evil Tigerstar, before realizing it was just me. For whatever did, I couldn't out of Tigerstar's shadow. I_ was _his shadow. And if you couldn't beat them... you join them. Or in my case, you joined ShadowClan._

I padded out of the apprentice den right as Fireheart was coming up to it, not on purpose of course. He jumped and stared at me, wide-eyed and fur bristling for several heartbeats. Then, taking deep-breaths, my mentor calmed himself down. I feel anger brewing up inside me. I'm nearly seven moons old now! When will he finally understand I'm _not_ Tigerstar?

"Hello, Fireheart," I say evenly, meeting his wary gaze. "What are we doing today?"

Fireheart gives himself a shake before forcing himself to look at me. "Right. Well, the elders need their bedding changed and then there's some ticks to get rid of," he said. "And then, if we have time after that, I was thinking we'd go hunting."

 _Isn't it Ashpaw's turn?_

I don't bother to tell him that. Like he'd care that mini-Tigerstar was going to be stuck with the elders all day when he could be training or hunting for the Clan.

"Okay," I muttered.

Leaving Fireheart where he is, I go to assess the elders' den. For instance, how much bedding am I going to need? Do they want me to bring something else while I'm at, per say they're fancying shrew today? I may hate the job but it's my duty to do it, so I'll do it well.

I poked my head into the elders' den and looked around. "I'm going to be doing your bedding and ticks today," I told the elders, my tone obviously unhappy about the whole ordeal. "Do you want to me to bring you all some prey when I come back with the fresh bedding?"

"Hmm, _Tigerstar_ never liked doing the elders' bedding either!" Smallear remarked.

I bristled. "I'm not Tigerstar!"

Smallear rolled his eyes and looked at Speckletail. "So _he_ says. Tigerstar was always saying how good and pure-hearted his deeds were. How killing Redtail was for the good of ThunderClan. How killing Brindleface was for the good of ThunderClan."

Seriously? I just walked in here asking if they wanted anything and to tell them I was redoing their dens and their ticks, and this is what I got?

"Just get it through your thick skulls already!" I hissed. "I. Am. Not. My. Father."

Turning, I stalked out of the den as Smallear started commenting about how Tigerstar had such a short temper as well. Tawnypaw shot me a confused glance as she trotted into camp, two mice in her jaws, but my angry look deterred her from approaching me.

I stop just a few fox-lengths away from the fresh-kill pile and look around camp.

There's Fireheart, eating something with Graystripe. My mentor always saw me as Tigerstar, never as Bramblepaw. And Graystripe, who wasn't as bad, but I knew he feared I would follow in my father's footsteps.

Whitestorm is sliding into the warriors' den and I bared my teeth. He was always careful around me, never talking about anything important and rarely trusting me. The tom seemed to believe that I would just run across the border and tell ThunderClan's secrets to Tigerstar as soon as I learned something good.

And Frostfur, one of the nursery queens who I had grown up under. After the dog pack she was constantly telling Tawnypaw and myself about how terrible Tigerstar was and how important it was that we understood murder was bad. We had been just innocent kits then, yet she still worried I was just a miniature Tigerstar.

Cat after cat fell under my gaze and I found myself getting angrier and angrier.

 _If everyone thinks I'm another Tigerstar, so be it!_

I stormed out of camp, running for the ShadowClan border. All my life, ThunderClan had been nothing more than a place where cats were certain I'd turn evil, where they never hesitated to remind me of my father and to see me as just another Tigerstar. And I was done just sitting there soaking it up.

So I was going to ShadowClan to be with my father. There, he was respected. There, he was someone admirable. There, cats would be _honoring_ me for looking like him, not scorning and mistrusting me.

And then I would be the greatest warrior ever - for ShadowClan, in ShadowClan, of ShadowClan - because I would have a Clan who truly saw _me_ , not just my father.

 **. . .**

 _ **Tigerstar's POV**_

 _ **"Unexpected Visitor"**_

 _Hah, I wish I could've seen the look on Fireheart's face when he realized his own apprentice left him to be with me. Not so amazing now, huh? Though Bramblepaw's choice was more than just a glorified set of bragging rights - he was my son, and I was happy to have him join my side. He_ did _have my blood, after all - he deserved better than some measly ThunderClan cat to train him. Here, he would be my heir, and all of ShadowClan would respect him... All I needed now was for Tawnypaw to come to ShadowClan after her brother._

"Bramblepaw! What a pleasant surprise," I mewed, rising to my feet and stretching luxuriously. Blackfoot stood a pace behind, ears pricked and gaze interested. My deputy had found my offspring trying to find his way to ShadowClan's camp and had brought him here. "Might I ask why you're here?"

My son narrowed his eyes, his claws scoring marks in the ground as his tail twitched with agitation. "I want to join ShadowClan."

"You- _join_ _ShadowClan_?" I exclaimed increduously.

Bramblepaw looked at me, taken aback. "Uh..."

"Never mind that, just surprised. I thought you were loyal to _ThunderClan_ ," I answered, circling him slowly. Was this a trick for Bramblepaw to spy? Or did my son genuinely want to be apart of my Clan?

"I _wanted_ to be loyal to ThunderClan," Bramblepaw spat, fur bristling. "But I can't be loyal to a Clan who doesn't trust me."

"Then you came to the right place," I purred, drawing my tail over his back. " _ShadowClan_ would be more than happy to let you join. You are my son, after all - you already belonged here by blood."

Bramblepaw nodded. "Right! I'm going to be a ShadowClan warrior."

"Of course you are," I answered. "In fact, I'll hold the ceremony right now. You will be the best warrior in ShadowClan."

I turned, swarming up to the branch where I usually addressed ShadowClan from, and called for my Clan to gather. In moments they were flooding the clearing, attentive and ready to hear whatever I had to say.

"ShadowClan, today we are welcoming a new Clanmate," I began. "My son, Bramblepaw, wishes to join us in stead of the pitiful group he was raised in. Therefore, he will need a mentor. Blackfoot, you are a strong and loyal deputy and I trust you will train Bramblepaw to the fullest of his abilities."

Blackfoot stepped forward while ShadowClan let out incomprehensible murmurs, eyeing my son.

 _Don't even bother saying you don't like him,_ I thought with a sneer as Bramblepaw and Blackfoot touched noses. _As if I care about your opinions. This is my son and it is his birthright to be trained in this Clan!_

"Meeting dismissed," I said, leaping off the branch. "Return to your duties."

Cats filed out of the clearing, either into their dens, to the fresh-kill pile, or out of camp. I watched with satisfaction as Blackfoot assigned a few patrols in advance before heading out of camp with Bramblepaw in tow.

It looked like I had Blackfoot's successor up and rising.

 **. . .**

 _ **Blackfoot's POV**_

 _ **"The Newest Warrior"**_

 _Ah, my old apprentice. I'll never forget him. He started out innocent, determined to prove himself, but I knew Tigerstar would be whispering in his ears. He changed from friendly apprentice to solitary, calculating soldier. After my exile, I knew my place was in ShadowClan - for ShadowClan - and I found myself questioning Tigerstar more and more as I watched my apprentice change. Was Tigerstar passing on cruel and evil ways to his son, or was I wrong and Tigerstar was just as loyal to ShadowClan as the rest of us? It wasn't until the standoff with BloodClan when Firestar, of all cats, revealed the answer._

"Let all cats old enough to kill their prey gathering beneath the longbranch for a Clan meeting!" Tigerstar yowled from the branch.

I eyed Bramblepaw, freshly groomed and eyes shining with some emotion that I couldn't decipher. It was as if I couldn't read any emotions of his anymore; he was no longer the young apprentice that had come running to ShadowClan anymore. He was full grown, just as large and broad-shouldered as his father with the same strong muscles rippling under his pelt and identical amber eyes. Perhaps the only way they differed in appearance nowadays was Bramblepaw's lack of his father's giant claws.

"I, Tigerstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice," Tigerstar began. "He has trained hard to learn the ways of you noble code and for that I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Bramblepaw, do you promise to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life, and to be loyal to me, your leader, for as long as both shall live?"

 _Why does he feel the need to add in that second part?_ I thought, brow furrowing. _He's done that at every warrior ceremony since he's been here. Just cause he wasn't ShadowClan-born doesn't mean we aren't loyal to him! He's made ShadowClan so strong despite the sickness being so recent. There is no one else as worthy of being our leader as he is._

"I do," Bramblepaw said confidently, raking his fierce amber gaze around the camp.

"Then from this moment on, you shall be known as Brambleclaw," Tigerstar declared. "StarClan honors your courage and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw!"

The Clan cheers his name and I add my voice to the chants, proud for my former apprentice. Though he was only nine moons old, not quite apprentice age, he was as good as any other warrior. Though the other apprentices were surely upset, none of them could disagree with the fact that Bramblepaw- _claw_ , now- had earned his warrior name.

"You will make ShadowClan proud," I say, brushing my tail against Brambleclaw's shoulder.

He gives a curt nod in response. "I shall certainly try to."

But if my ever-growing suspicions about Tigerstar were right, then would Brambleclaw be an enemy to my Clan? Yet at the same time, why make ShadowClan so strong if you had hopes to destroy it?

I shook my head, confused.

All I knew was that Tigerstar was being the strong leader my Clan needed, and as his deputy, it was my duty to follow him. But I had learned my lesson after being in exile for supporting Brokenstar - and if Tigerstar was such a cat, I _would_ find a way to expunge him from my Clan.

 **. . .**

 _ **Firestar's POV**_

 _ **"Tiger and Lion"**_

 _I will never forget that day, the first time I saw Brambleclaw since he abandoned ThunderClan. It was shocking - breathtaking - how much he had changed, even more of his father's image than ever. The dark, cold look in his eyes scared me to be honest, resurfaced too many memories of a certain dark tabby warrior fighting to destroy ThunderClan. But would Brambleclaw follow in his footsteps?_

"BloodClan, _attack_!" Tigerstar ordered again, his pelt bristling.

Scourge casually drew his tongue over his white forepaw. "I believe my warriors will fight when _I_ tell them to, not when anyone else does," he said.

"Then tell them to attack," Tigerstar roared. " _Attack_!"

"Oh, you thought I'd fight _with_ you?" Scourge taunted, turning to face Tigerstar. "After what you did to _me_? All I'm here for is revenge - and then, perhaps, I'll take the forest for my own Clan. As if I'd share with these measly Clan cats."

I shared a bewildered look with Tallstar, taking an uncertain step backwards. What was happening?

"What are you talking about, kittypet?" Tigerstar said, sneering, though I thought I could detect a hint of confusion and perhaps fright in his amber gaze. "BloodClan, attack!"

Scourge flew at Tigerstar, flipping him on his back and slicing him open from throat to tail. The small black tom leaned in close, snarling in Tigerstar's face. "You'll never forget me, will you?" he growled.

Anger and recognition flickered in Tigerstar's eyes before the light died from them, the tabby falling still. He was losing a life.

A dark brown tabby shape flew out of the crowd and tackled Scourge, and I stared, astonished. But... But Tigerstar was dying! How could there be two of two?

It took me a moment to realize who it actually was.

Bramblepaw.

 _No, Brambleclaw,_ I corrected myself. _Tigerstar announced he was a warrior at the last Gathering, mouse-brain. Though he's way too young for this..._

Scourge and Brambleclaw began a vicious fight. I held my breath, waiting for the BloodClan warriors to attack, but the small tom never gave the order. A confident gleam lingered in his eyes before Scourge caught sight of Brambleclaw's appearance.

"But... I killed you!" Scourge spluttered. "Wh-where's the wound in your stomach?"

The BloodClan leader glimpsed at Tigerstar's still body wildly. "There's two of you? B-I don't get it!"

"You don't get a lot of things, do you?" Brambleclaw hissed, swiping his claws down Scourge's flank while dodging a blow from reinforced claws. "Oh yes, I'll never forget the poor little kittypet stupid enough to think he could kill Tigerstar!"

I glanced at Tigerstar; he bubbled back to life before falling limp again.

Was he losing all his lives? Was this a wound too great for even StarClan to heal?

I shared another horrified look with Tallstar. "What do we do?" I asked, fur fully bushed out at this point.

"Who knows?" Tallstar murmured in response, his gaze falling on Tigerstar. "He may have been a terrible cat, but no one deserves such a death... As for the... whoever it is, if anyone else jumps in BloodClan will be even more likely to attack. That cat is on his own." A moment of silence passed. "Who is he? Surely he isn't Tigerstar... right?"

"Tigerstar's son," I corrected. "Brambleclaw, remember? He was mentioned at the Gathering."

A triumphant yowl alongside a caterwaul of pain caused my head to jerk towards the battle. I felt my jaws drop open with astonishment at the sight of Scourge lying, defeated, at Brambleclaw's paws. Though the tabby had definitely suffered from Scourge's wrath, the black tom was even worse off.

"BloodClan... attack," he rasped.

The twolegplace rogues surged forwards, ready to fight, when Brambleclaw kicked Scourge's body to the side. "Do so and you'll suffer the same fate as your so-called leader," he growled, eyes dark. "Remember, you'll _never_ forget me, that is if you've anywhere for your spirits to go once you're dead."

Slowly, the lines fell back.

Bone, the supposed deputy, shot Brambleclaw a glare. "You will pay for this, Tigerstar. You have not seen the last of BloodClan!"

Then, the intruders were gone and the four Clans were alone in the hollow.

"Tigerstar's dead," Blackfoot breathed, taking a step forward. He heaved in a breath before raising his head, gazing around in a challenging fashion. "As the new leader of ShadowClan, I'm sure there is much to discuss with you two," he said, looking at Tallstar and I. His gaze swung to Leopardstar. "And, surely, I would hate to leave RiverClan out."

"What happened to TigerClan?" I ask warily.

Blackfoot snorted. "TigerClan? That is no more than a nursery tale and shall never be more than that again."

I nodded silently.

"Brambleclaw," the deputy called. "You and Oakfur round up our Clanmates and bring them back to camp. Once Runningnose has treated the worst wounds, we will leave for the moonstone."

"Right," Brambleclaw said, nodding curtly.

As the massive tabby turned and threaded into the crowd of ShadowClan cats, Blackfoot paused and looked back. "Good fighting, Brambleclaw. You would have made your father proud."

 **. . .**

 _ **Runningnose's POV**_

 ** _"His Father's Son"_**

 _When Brambleclaw first joined ShadowClan as an apprentice, I thought he was okay, not at alike his dark-hearted father. It was painful to watch the friendly apprentice turn cold, learning the ways of his father from his father himself. I feared for ShadowClan, because I knew that Tigerstar did not truly care for its well-being - so therefore, Tigerstar 2.0 could only bring the Clan upon dark times as well. Yet, he had slain Scourge and driven BloodClan away from the Clans... I had to wonder, was this out of loyalty to Tigerstar as his father or loyalty to ShadowClan and Tigerstar as it's leader?_

"Snowkit, from this moment on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw. Brambleclaw, you will be her mentor. I taught you myself and I know better than perhaps any other cat your strength and courage. May you pass on these qualities to your apprentice."

 _The strong, solitary tom mentor a bright-hearted, cheerful young apprentice? What is Blackstar thinking?_

 _Brambleclaw will teach her nothing but fierceness, nothing but what his father taught him. Of course, Blackstar_ _was his official mentor. Perhaps Blackstar knows better reasons for Brambleclaw mentoring Snowpaw than I do. Yet, I worry that this decision will bring nothing but trouble._

 _May StarClan be lighting Brambleclaw's path in the right direction._

. . .

"I say these words before the body of Russetfur, so that her spirit may hear and approve of my choice. Brambleclaw will be the next deputy of ShadowClan."

 _Brambleclaw? But... but..._

 _I guess he technically mentored Snowbird, so he's qualified. He's a strong warrior, yes, our best fighter. But does anyone truly know that his heart is in the right place? Snowbird turned out a fine warrior, yet I can't stop worrying._

 _Once again I must be reminded of the omen I received that told of a shadow darkening our Clan. How can I connect this to Brambleclaw though? How can I prove to Blackstar that, whatever happens, he should not rise to be our next leader? My biased opinions alone will not be enough..._

. . .

I jolt upright in my nest.

That's it! How come I had never thought of it before?

 _A shadow falling over our Clan. A shadow of his father darkening our Clan. Tigerstar's shadow, his son, will darken ShadowClan!_

I've got to warn Blackstar. I've got to tell him to demote Brambleclaw in favor of a new deputy, a _safe_ deputy, before Brambleclaw can become leader. With that omen hanging in the air, who knows what will happen to ShadowClan if its fate were to lie in Brambleclaw's paws?

. . .

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar!"

 _How did this happen? If only Blackstar had listened to me... If only he had believed in me more than Bramblecl-_ star. _But he's leader now and he is in control of my Clan. There's no way I can stop him._

. . .

"He's losing a life! Quick, Snowbird, help me get him out of the battlefield while he recovers!"

 _A battle that Bramblestar didn't start._

 _We're fighting a war that Bramblestar didn't cause._

 _Rogues are threatening ShadowClan and the other lake Clans under the leadership of some cat called Darktail, and I watch from the stars above I see him leading my Clan to victory. With Bramblestar at the head, we are winning._

 _Did I interpret my omen wrong? But then who else could be the shadow?_

. . .

 _He never took a mate. He never had kits, never had an apprentice besides Snowbird, and never seemed to talk or socialize with his Clan. What sort of leader was he, keeping his distance from his Clanmates yet leading them safe and sound through everything life threw at us?_

 _I didn't understand._

 _Why was the shadow rising my Clanmates, helping them, leading them well?_

. . .

"He's going to die in this battle," Sagewhisker commented, standing beside me. "You know that."

"I do," I agreed, glancing at the former ShadowClan medicine cat. Though I had never really met her, she had taught my own mentor, Yellowfang.

Silence stretched out between us.

"You still don't trust him."

Her tone was accusing now.

I stiffened, meeting her gaze. "Surely you know of the omen I received oh way back then? The one foretelling a shadow darkening ShadowClan, that is."

"Yes, I know," Sagewhisker said, eyes boring into me. "But have you ever assumed it could mean anything different from him being bad?"

"How?" I demanded. " _Darkening_. That's bad!"

Sagewhisker glanced at me, seemingly exasperated. "Runningnose, have you no brains? Let me tell you how it is as far as I see it. Bramblestar, the shadow of his father, darkens ShadowClan. _Shadow_ Clan. A Clan of the darkness. Lightening our Clan is bad to us; darkening us is good. Suppose it truly foretells Bramblestar as the leader who will save ShadowClan? Who _has_ saved ShadowClan, time and time again?"

"But his personality!" I protested.

"You saw Brokenstar," Sagewhisker answered. "And you've seen Bramblestar. There is a fine difference; Brokenstar was ambitious and wanted to make the other Clans fear ShadowClan, fear _him_. Bramblestar wants the best for his Clan. He's just endured too much, especially with his father, to be like, well, _us_ now. His path is different from all others yet he strides it with dignity."

I sighed, not meeting her gaze.

"Perhaps you're right, Sagewhisker. But I don't think I'll ever be able to let go of the possibility that you might be wrong, too."

* * *

 **A/N: Eh... Did this end a little bad? There were a bunch of breaks between writing this chapter so I'm pretty confident it's not the best of the bunch...**

 **For the next chapter, would you rather do If Tiny Was His Mother's Favorite or If Spottedleaf Lived And Was Fireheart's Mate?**

 _ **Syrup**_


	7. -Tiny Was His Mother's Favorite?

**A/N: ...Hello? I've been gone awhile, sorry... But I've really lost my inspiration for this story. Sure, you guys have given me lots of wonderful prompts, but I've been suffering from writer's block and really lacking the creativity and fuel to write them... Anyways I finished everything here like a week ago but it's not very good, still I don't feel like redoing it and it isn't even finished. I'm posting it anyways because though because I haven't posted in forever and all...**

 **So, here you go, and in case you haven't figured it out yet (probably haven't), this story is going on hiatus.**

* * *

 **What If Tiny Was His Mother's Favorite?**

 **. . .**

 **Nutmeg's POV**

 _ **"A Mother's Love"**_

 _I knew I couldn't just let my poor baby be bullied by his cruel, older siblings. I vowed to keep him safe from Socks and Ruby, to make sure he had the best life possible. Cats would ridicule him in the future for his size, underestimate him. But I was going to make the first moons of his life as good as possible, and I was going to show him he was more than just a runt._

I gaze towards my stomach, watching my three little kittens as they slept. Two slept in a pile - Socks and Ruby - while my youngest, Tiny, nuzzled into my fur apart from his siblings. They were all perfect, yes, but as the days passed I couldn't help but find myself attracted to Tiny more than I was the others. He reminded me of myself, smaller than my littermates, but with his father's strong, outgoing personality. If only he showed it more...

A frown appeared on my face, my amber eyes fixated on Socks and Ruby. The two bullied their younger brother for his size, and no matter how often I tried to stop it, it always continued once I turned my back.

 _I wish they could all just get along_.

But, alas, I knew that it was too much to hope for. At least Tiny had me - he wasn't alone in the world facing his cruel siblings by himself. As his mother, I would protect him, and keep him safe from the wrath of Socks and Ruby.

Pain crossed me. If only Socks and Ruby didn't have to be so mean, then I could love them as much as I did Tiny. But... I guess, for now, I would just have to make sure nothing too bad happened between Tiny and his siblings.

 _ **. . .**_

 **Tiny's POV**

 _ **"Mom's Protection"**_

 _There was no one in the world whom I loved more than Mom. She stopped Socks and Ruby from bullying my, she saved me treats from the housefolk, and she always believed me. Mom told me that size didn't matter, especially not when my spirit was so strong. As long as Mom was happy, I was happy. And as long as I was happy, Mom was happy. Life was perfect._

"Can I play?" I asked cautiously, padding over to my littermates.

Ruby and Socks snarled at me, turning away from the toy the housefolks were swinging. "No way, loser! You don't know how to play right."

I drew back, wincing, and my mother padded over from across the clearing. I brightened instantly - Mom always made things better. She loved me even though I was small because that was just how awesome she was.

"If that's how you're going to treat your brother, then maybe you don't deserve to play yourselves! Go on, get inside," Mom said, flicking one ear at Socks and Ruby.

Socks eyes stretched wide. "But it's true, Mom! Besides, I didn't say anything."

"You were going to," Mom answered. "Go on inside."

Ruby glared at me and stalked off, Socks following a few steps behind her. I could feel hatred radiating off of them in waves - but as soon as I turned to my mom there was love and affection. No matter what happened, she would always be there for me.

"Okay, let's play," Mom purred softly, her anger gone.

I nodded and leapt for the toy, batting my paws at it. The housefolk laughed happily and dangled it again for me; I jumped again, and the game had begun. A few times Mom interjected with a swipe of her own, the tantalizing toy too tempting to resist at times.

Ruby and Socks were bad, but life was still good. I had Mom, after all.

. . .

Moons passed and Ruby and Socks didn't even mess with me anymore, though I knew they still hated me because I was small and I was Mom's favorite. But it wasn't Mom's fault they were so terrible! It was just Ruby and Socks being jealous. I bet Mom might pay them more attention if they were nice.

"Tiny," Mom cooed, padding over to me. "There are housefolk here. Why don't you go out and play with this?" She rolled a ball of yarn over to me.

I looked at her with wide eyes. "Why are there strange housefolk? Are they coming to live with us?"

Mom drew her tail along my flank. "Don't worry about that, dear. Why don't you play with the yarn?"

There was a sad look in her eyes and I tensed. I hated seeing Mom said. Maybe if I did what she asked, she'd be happy again? I shrugged and nodded, leaping for the yarn and tussling with it wildly.

I rolled out into the living room area and got to my feet, shaking yarn off my pelt.

Oh, wait, was that movement?

I whirled, looking at the yarn, and studied it. Nothing changed for several moments and I batted at it.

There! There it went again!

With a yowl of delight I pounced on the string and the wrestling ensued once again. I stopped at the sound of strange voices and looked up to see four unfamiliar housefolk crowding around me. Two of them were kits, and they were squealing happily.

Socks and Ruby padded out to stand next to me.

"Who are these guys, loser?" Socks sneered.

I bristled. "I don't know."

Ruby looked at the housefolk before shrugging, casting me a baleful look. "Whatever. Look stupid in front of them if you want, but _we_ have better things to do."

I would have stopped, but memories of Mom's sadness made me determined to do what she wanted. As my siblings dissipated into the shadows I returned to the yarn ball. Eventually the housefolk kits started petting me and holding me and I purred, loving the attention.

At last, the strange housefolk left. Our normal housefolk continued petting me though, and I ended up settling down on one of their laps.

Life was good.

 **. . .**

 **Socks's POV**

 _ **"River Rats?"**_

 _To this day, it's hard to believe we didn't realize why the housefolk were there. They were looking at us, choosing on - or two - of us to be theirs. And they chose Tiny. If we had been out there, playing and putting on a show, Ruby and I would have been gone, I'm sure of it. Actually, I'm surprised Mom let him go. I hate how much she loves him, in comparison to how little she loves us. I hoped that at least with Tiny gone, she might pay attention to us._

"Where's the loser?" I asked Ruby, wolfing down some dry food. My sister nibbled out of another bowl beside me, and our mother had a third bowl on the far side of Ruby. There was no fourth bowl for Tiny like there was normally.

"I don't know," Ruby shrugged between bites. My sister rolled her eyes. "I don't care, either. Maybe he got run over by a car."

"That's horrible thinking," Mom scolded us, looking at us sternly. I realized with a start how sad she looked, her fur ungroomed and eyes dark and unhappy. She turned starkly down to her food again.

I shared a shocked look with Ruby and padded over to Mom. "Where is he?"

Mom gulped, not looking at me. "H-he was adopted..."

"What?" Ruby exclaimed from beside me. "Wait, is that why those weird housefolk were here yesterday and today? Adopting the loser?"

I stared at my paws. "And we're not adopted... Mom, what happens to kittens who don't get adopted?"

Her eyes blazed as she finally eyed Ruby and I. "They get thrown out. Unlucky ones go into the river; lucky ones just get dumped in the forest. Who knows what you two will be? Lucky or unlucky, huh?"

Ruby and I shuddered. "I-I... Really?"

A deft nod from Mom sent us scrambling away, food forgotten.

"What are we going to do?" Ruby gasped. "I don't want to get thrown into the river!"

I narrowed my eyes. "We've got to run away before that can happen! Come on, Ruby - we'll escape out of the yard."

We raced out of the swinging flap in the back door and into the yard. I was just big enough to leap up onto the top of the fence - or rather, get my forepaws onto the top. After that I had to scramble up with my hindpaws, claws scrabbling against the wood.

Ruby struggled to get up even more than I did. I had to lean down and grab her scruff to heave her to the top. But once we were both on top of the fence, it was _amazing_. On one side was the yard; on another, the forest; and on the other two were seemingly other yards belonging to other dens.

"Let's go to that den and convince the houesfolk to adopt us," I suggested.

My sister nodded and off we were. We hopped lightly down into the yard next to ours and started exploring, waiting for the houesfolk to come out.

There was a small tree in one corner and seemingly a miniature wooden den in the other with a strange smell coming from it. Ruby and I padded over curiously only for a giant beast to lunge out, barking ferociously.

"Run!" I yowled, racing for the fence.

But there was no way we were going to be able to get to the top of it in time. I swerved, spotted a hole in the fence farther down, and raced for it. Hopefully the creature - I realized it must be a dog - would be too big to follow us.

We squeezed through just in time. I lost a few clumps of fur to pointy bits of wood but it was okay because we were alive. The dog circled the hole relentlessly, growling and barking angrily. It wasn't that we had escaped.

I looked around us wearily. "Wait, we're in the forest!"

Ruby nodded wide-eyed. "And we can't get back. What if there are more dogs waiting to chase us?"

We shared a long look. "We'll make our home in the forest," I declared.

So we started to explore, very wary of more dogs, and stopping when we caught on to unfamiliar scents. It wasn't the same as the dog and we huddled beside a stump uncertain of what it was. It was vaguely familiar to our scents, and I wondered if it was feline.

Right on cue, a cat burst out of the bushes.

"Socks? Ruby? Where's Mom? Where's home? I'm trying to get back after those housefolk took me but I don't know the way!" the small black figure wailed.

 **. . .**

 **Tiny's POV**

 _ **"Searching, Searching"**_

 _How dare that housefolk steal me away from Mom? How was I going to make her happy if I wasn't there? What if Socks and Ruby decided to start bullying her instead of me now that I was gone and she got upset? In the hours after the new housefolk took me away from the den, those thoughts filled my mind. Eventually, I realized that I had to get back home - I had to find Mom._

"Loser? What are you doing in the forest?" Socks exclaimed.

I glared at them. "That's not the point! Where's Mom?"

Ruby unsheathes her claws, snarling, "She's not here. Just us. We're living in the forest so we don't get thrown in the river."

"Thrown in the river?" I stared at my siblings. "Why would that happen? Never mind, let's go find Mom."

"You don't get it, do you? There's no finding Mom," Socks growled. "Besides... for once, Mom isn't hanging over you. Aren't you glad?"

He shared a look with Ruby and I tense. "What are you talking about?"

"Mom's not breathing down your neck anymore, huh? She's not here at all, actually - can't see her, do you?" Ruby circled around me, eyes flashing. "After all those times she told us off, we finally get a chance to be alone with the loser."

"S-socks? Ruby? Please, I'm just trying to get home," I whimpered, taking a step backwards.

Socks laughed and lunged, swiping his claws down my cheek. I cried out and stumbled, lashing my tail vigorously to regain my balance. "And we're just trying to have a little fun."

This time, both siblings pounced at me and I squealed, batting at them weakly. What were they doing? I didn't understand. In fact, why were they hurting me? _What did I ever do to them?_

 _"Stop standing there and fight,"_ a voice hissed in my ear.

I looked over my should but no one was there. Was I going crazy?

 _"You can't see me mouse-brain, stop wondering and start doing!"_

"How?" I muttered, wincing at yet another paw scored marks across my flanks.

I heard an irritated hiss. _"When I tell you to jump, jump! Also, unsheathe your claws. After you jump, try and claw at Ruby's eyes. She'll think twice about harming you if you -_ jump _!"_

Jumping as high as I could, I heard a yowl of surprise from Socks as he stumbled and fell, not expecting me to get out of the way. A flash of satisfaction crossed me but I didn't have time to think as I landed mouse-lengths away from Ruby. I drew my paw back, then let it burst forwards and claw through her eyes.

She shrieked and peeled back.

Socks stopped and stared at first Ruby and then me. "You... you _blinded_ her."

 _I what?_

Eyes wide, I backed up. What had I done?

But before I could say anything, Socks spun around and lunged, aiming for me throat. The odd voice told me to duck and I did; my brother crashed into me and I surged upwards.

 _"Sink your claws into his throat,"_ the voice ordered.

I did as it told me to. I didn't have time to think things through, to do anything else.

There was an anguished wail and a strange, coppery taste filled my mouth. I let go of Socks and quickly realized it was _blood_. Hissing, I spat out the vile substance and looked at my siblings. Socks was still - he had somehow fallen asleep? - and Ruby was still yowling.

"Socks? Socks?" Ruby spluttered, realizing that the fighting had stopped. "Socks, you killed him right? _Socks_?"

"I-he fell asleep," I told her numbly.

Ruby bristled and lashed out at me blindly. " _You_. You blinded me! You-you _killed_ Socks!"

I stood still as Ruby sniffed Socks pelt and nudged him wildly. No response.

With a roar, Ruby lunged at me. She was blind, but she was still ferocious; I found myself desperately awaiting the strange cat's advice.

 _"Gouge your claws into her belly with your hindpaws,"_ the cat hissed. _"As hard and as deep as you can. The fiercer the wound, the quicker she'll stop fighting."_

. . .

Minutes later I observed the scene with wide eyes. Socks was _dead,_ and I feared Ruby was too. What had I done? How could I have killed my littermates, bullies or not?

 _"You did well,"_ the serene voice complimented. _"You will be a very talented fighter once you're trained. Clean yourself up and keep travelling away from the stump, deeper into the forest - Thistleclaw is on patrol with his apprentice and Bluefur. Tell him Mapleshade sent you."_

 **. . .**

 **Mapleshade's POV**

 _ **"Scourge of the Clans"**_

 _How had I known that tiny little kittypet could be a death weapon? That's what they all asked me. I don't give them an answer - why should I? I am under no obligation to answer to them. Besides, I'm still answering that question to myself. I just saw that kittypet being attacked by his siblings and I realized, he would be easy. This was one family I wouldn't have to break, a kittypet who had reason but just needed me to fuel him. And, alas, Nighthawk rose._

"Impressive," Snowtuft remarked, standing beside me. "Though he seems like he could be weak. Are you certain you want to put in all this effort on the kittypet?"

"Trust me," I answered firmly. "He will be one of the best living warriors the Dark Forest will ever see. He will help us get our revenge on the Clans.

. . .

 _"Don't get a full head just because you have your warrior name,"_ I hissed to my apprentice, Nighthawk. _"There is still plenty of battle moves I have to teach you, and of course strategy must be stressed. You're lucky Tigerclaw and Thistleclaw took care of your old mentor, Thrushpelt, so you could have a better mentor. Tigerclaw understood you much better."_

"Yeah, yeah," Nighthawk scoffed, before pausing to continue acknowledging his Clanmates' welcoming cheers. "I know. Thank you for telling them to do that. Thrushpelt was lame."

I trilled with satisfaction. Snowtuft had doubted Nighthawk at first, but he had more than proven his worthiness of my training. Nighthawk would help bring vengeance upon the Clans, I was certain of it.

"Nighthawk," Tigerclaw barked. "Get over here. I want to brief you on your vigil."

I watched as Nighthawk wove through his Clanmates over to the dark tabby. "Yes, Tigerclaw?"

Thistleclaw stepped out from behind him. "Let's go out into the forest," he suggested. "Your first walk as a warrior. Tigerclaw can talk to you on the way, and I'll follow. It'll be interesting to see my apprentice finish up with his apprentice."

Nighthawk nodded and the three cats left the ThunderClan camp. I smirked, knowing what was coming - the very thing Thistleclaw and I had discussed last night: the killing of Bluefur, Clan deputy and threat to Thistleclaw's rise to power.

"Do you think we should do it now or later?" Tigerclaw asked. Thistleclaw had obviously briefed him on this.

"I think tomorrow. Bluefur is bound to go out on a patrol; as long as we're on hunting patrols, we can split from them to take care of her," Thistleclaw answered smoothly. "Mapleshade and I decided we couldn't kill her with claws if possible. Meaning something like drowning her, getting her bit by a poisonous snake, so on and so forth."

Tigerclaw sighed. "That's too complicated. What about killing her and tossing in the river so it looks like she drowned?"

"As long as no one thinks a cat killed her," Thistleclaw retorted. "Which, I'm pretty sure slicing her throat open, won't work therefore."

"I don't like the possibility of doing something that could go wrong. Claws are reliable," Tigerclaw snorted back.

I curled my lip, irritated. _"Nighthawk, Bluefur will let you rest tomorrow morning after your vigil. You should join a hunting patrol after she's left. Thistlebrain and Tigerwhine might need your help."_

The two toms bristled; Nighthawk gave an amused snort. "I think it might be interesting to have her climb really high chasing after a squirrel, and then we just push her off," he mewed, before shaking his head. "But, that's very unlikely. Let's just stick with drowning or snake biting, depending on where's she closest."

 _"Exactly as he says,"_ I told them. " _Exactly as he says..."_

 **. . .**

 **Bluefur's POV**

 _ **"Unexpected Death"**_

I ran over my list of things to do in my mind: organize patrols - check; send Nighthawk to rest after his vigil - check; talk to Whitestorm - I'd do that later; and go on a hunting patrol - I was checking that off right now.

"Come on," I mewed to my patrol. "Let's get going."

Lionheart and

* * *

 **A/N: And that's exactly where I stopped.**

 **Looking at it, my plan for the rest of it went somewhat like this: Nighthawk, Tigerclaw, and Thistleclaw get Bluefur bitten by a poisonous snake. As a result, she dies and Thistleclaw is made deputy. A few moons later, Sunstar dies in battle (or to ThunderClan claws?) and Thistlestar gets his warrior name with Tigerclaw as deputy. Nighthawk would have become deputy under Tigerstar's leadership about three seasons before Rusty would have joined ThunderClan. Nighthawk probably would have had a mate and kits, but he wouldn't have necessarily cared a lot about them.**

 **Sooooo yeah.**

 **Thanks? I'll see you at the end of the hiatus, so who knows when. Thank you all for your support on this story - it really means a lot to me!**

 _ **Syrup**_


End file.
